Successors of Time
by Solar-Paladin-Kuro
Summary: A magical storm rages across Equestria. Crystals fall from the sky and birth humans with marks on their hands. Join Kuro, Ren, Mina, and Erdrick as they discover Equestria's hidden past.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beutiful sunny cloudless day in Equestria. A cyan pegesus mare with a rainbow mane and a cloud with a lighting bolt rainbow for a cutie mark, was busy practicing some moves to show off to her heroes The Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash was cheering herself on as she zoomed in the air trying to see if she could pull off her sonic rainboom again. Cheering her on was a very excitable light pink earth pony mare with a dark pink puffy mane that smelled faintly of cotten candy. Her cutie mark was three ballons.

"YOU CAN DO IT DASHIE!" Pinkie Pie cheered at the top of her lungs.

"Hah easy as pie." Rainbow Dash said as she continued to practice.

Mean while at the PonyVille Public Library a purple unicorn mare with an equelly purple mane with a hot pink stripe and a sparkle for a cutie mark chuckled as she heard her two friends outside. Oh how Twilight Sparkle wanted to go out and play, but not right now for she had found a very interesting yet very dusty book somewhere in her library and she just had to read it for curiosity's sake. She was just about to turn the page as she looked at a basket that contained a loudly snorring wingless purple dragon with a green belly and green ears.

"Oh Spike." Twilight Sparkle said while holding back some chuckles, she soon got to reading the rest of her book.

"Oh why can't I find some insperation!" A white unicorn mare with a violet mane and three diamonds as her cutie mark cried while she was looking at one of her fashion dummies." I have to make some sort of dress in time for the next galla but nooooo... the dress is either to short or to tall or to puffy or to thin. Why have the fashion gods forsaken meeeee!"

"Oh come on Rarity it is just a stupid dress! Why don't you come out and play with me." An estatic greyish white unicorn filly with a light blue and light pink mane asked the over reacting unicorn.

"Hmmm... maybe you're right Sweetie Belle. The galla is about eight months away so I can afford to goof off now and again. Now..." Rarity said as she was looking through her wardrobe. " What to wear on such a fabulous day."  
Sweetie Belle gave an annoyed grunt as she left her big sister to go look for her friends. Sweetie Belle left Rarity's Boutique and started to walk through PonyVille. The pony folk were minding thier own business and going about their own busy scheduales for the day ahead. Sweety Bell was minding her own business when she ran into an orange pegasus filly with a bright purple mane, on top of her head was a purple biking helmet and she was riding a scooter that was atatched to a little red wagon.

"Oh Sorry about that Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle apoligized to her friend.

"Hey it's ok I was just on my to find Apple Bloom." Scootaloo told her friend

"Wow me to." Sweetie Belle said as she hopped into the red wagon. The duo continued on thier way to there destination.

At Sweet Apple Acres an orange earth pony mare with a yellow mane tied into a pigtail and sporting a cowboy hat and three apples as her cutie mark was busy going about her family farm. It was a very fine day for apple bucking and apple bucking is what she was going to do. Apple Jack raised her hind hoofs in preperation and struck at a tree with all her might. Apples started to fall into the carefully placed buckets. Apple Jack wiped her forehead and looked around till she saw a large red earth pony stallion bucking apples as well.

"Is everything ok so far Big Macintosh?" Apple Jack called to her brother in her southern accent. The red stallion looked at his sister and said

"Eeyup." And he continued on with his work. Mean while in the barn a young yellow earth pony filly with a red mane and a red bow, was just finishing up her chores. She walked out of the barn and looked around. She saw her grandmother Granny Smith sleeping on her usual rocking chair on the front porch of her families home. The aging green pony mare had her greying mane tied into her usual bun. She was mumbling incoherently as she slept, her cane resting beside her. Apple Bloom Decided not to wake her so she went to find her sister instead.

"Ah got everythang done like ya asked Apple Jack, can ah go play now?" She asked her sister.  
Apple Jack nodded.

"Just be careful okay Apple Bloom just..." She was telling her little sister when she heard another filly call.

"Hey Apple Bloom you ready?" Scootaloo called to her friend.

"Sure am" Apple Bloom responded, the young yellow filly hopped into the back of the wagon with Sweetie Belle, then all three yelled.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS BEAR WRESTLING." Apple Jack gasped in shock as she heard those words.

"Big Macintosh can ya handle the farm till ah git back." Apple Jack called to her brother as she ran after the filly's

"Eeyup."

Meanwhile at the edge of the EverFree forest a shy yellow pegasus mare with a light pink mane and a pink butterfly for a cutie mark, was humming a simple tune while she went about her business. Fluttershy had to make sure that everyone was fed so she was carrying a bucket of food for her animals. Flutter Shy loved her animals so much that she even took to naming a few of them. She hummed and flew to a tiny little rabbit hutch that contained a very irratable white bunny named Angel. Angel was busy eating a carrot, when Fluttershy flew up to him.

"Good morning angel how are..."Fluttershy was saying in her soft voice when angel threw his unfinished carrot onto the ground.

"Uh...you should really eat more." Fluttershy said, but Angel had other plans. He just glared at Fluttershy and went back into his hutch.

"Ok...I...I'll just save the rest for later then." Fluttershy then grabbed a feather duster and started to dust off her furniture, she yelped and dropped her feather duster as she heard a knocking sound on her door.  
Fluttershy stopped what she was doing and went to answer the door.

"Fluttershy darling you look absolutly lovley today." A white unicorn mare said.

"Oh...Uhm thank you Rarity." Fluttershy started to blush.

"Your welcome my dear, but enouph chit chat, I was wondering if you could help me with a little project I was working on?"

"Oh...uhm...ok."

"Splendid now we just have to...GAHHHHHHH!"

Rarity and Fluttershy, as well as any pony who saw the sky would panic, for up in the sky was a large red glowing circle that seemed to go on for miles. In the center of the circle was a star that was surrounded by several smaller circles. It made loud magical whooshing sounds, and it started to glow.

Crystals started to rain from the sky and almost every pony started to panic. before them some small crystals fell down and impacted creating small holes in the ground. Suddenly some large crystals fell down to the ground. They landed in Canterlot, Manehatten, and at the edge of the everfree forest and any other populated location in Equestria.

Fluttershy and Rarity looked at the blue crystal. It didn't leave an impact crator, it just floated there. Suddenly it disintergrated into a fine blue dust, and a five foot tall creature landed on the ground with a small thud. The creature looked bipedal even though it was lying on it's back. Instead of hooves on it's forelegs and back legs it had feet and hands, it was hairless except for its head, which was red and was spiky looking. Overall it was stark naked and had fair skin. It was also unconcious.

"Wait what are you doing Fluttershy?" Rarity asked as her friend cautisly made her way to the strange creature.

"Just making sure that it's ok." Fluttershy responded. She sat down next the creature to get a good look at it. On it's left hand was a red scar that looked like the sun. Fluttershy looked at it's forehead and gasped. It had an X shaped scar that took up the entire forehead, and to make matters worse it was bleeding. Fluttershy hated the sight of blood. She continued to look just to see how much damage was done, It wasnt deep. Fluttershy also noticed that there were tears running down the creatures ape like face.

"Now now don't cry i'm here." she said as she picked up the creatures head. It gave a grunt but otherwise it was completly oblivios to the fact that something was holding it.

"Fluttershy is it going to be ok?" Rarity asked.

"I just need some help getting him into my home."

"Ok then let me do it then darling." Rarity's horn began to glow and she picked up the creature with her magic, she then gently placed the creature onter her back and followed Fluttershy up to her shack.

once inside Rarity helped to tuck the creature into the spare bed in Fluttershy's shack.

"Rarity maybe you should go get the others?"

"Ok then darling just be careful allright." And with that Rarity left the shack, leaving Fluttershy to bandage up the creatures wound.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Quickly take them to the..."_  
_"Are you sure this is a good..."_  
_"Dont worry you will be..."_  
_"they're..."_

The faceless voices were saying to Kuro, but that is all he heard for then he was in a black void. No black would be something, he was in a nothingness. Floating for what seemed like an eternity. He could feel a sharp pain on his forehead, he tried to reach out to the pain but he couldn't move his arms. Kuro tried to remember his reasons for being here, but try as he might he couldn't remember a thing. In fact he couldn't remember who or what he was.

"Am I dead? Is this what death is like? I want to leave this place!"  
A tear ran down his cheeks, as he started to cry.

"Now...Now don't cry...I'm here." A soft female voice gently said to him. Kuro then had the feeling of being held, it was a nice feeling. "At least i am aware...somewhat." Kuro said to himself quitly, but all that he heard was a grunt come from his throat.

"Rarity...Could you help me get it into my cottage?"  
"Uh...sure thing Fluttershy."

"Oh her name is Fluttershy...odd name." Kuro thought. "Rarity is also an odd name for someone."

Kuro felt a very comfortable warmth cover and lift his body, soon he felt the sensation of moving.

"Thanks Rarity I really apreciate this."

"Oh not at all Fluttershy darling, I know how much you hate to see somepony in pain."

"Somepony?" Kuro thought. He felt his body being tucked into something very comfortable and warm.

"Thanks Rarity, Uh could you do me one more favor and get our friends here? I feel as if they should know what has happened...If that is ok with you?" The voice known as Fluttershy asked her friend, the last sentence she said very softly.

"Ok darling. I will be right back."

Kuro heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

"Now where did i put those bandages?" Fluttershy asked herself. Kuro then fell asleep in the nothingness.

Fluttershy was busy bandaging the strange creatures wound, when she heard her door open. She gasped in surprise and looked behind her to see all her friends gathered at the door.

"What in the hay happened, i was busy practicing when this stuff happened." Rainbow Dash said irratably, the cyan pegasus scowling slightly.

"I am more worried that this might be somepony we do not know...no wait I am hoping this is somepony we do not know! Then I can throw a welcome party for him or her!" Pinkie Pie started to jump up and down with glee.

"Uh sugercube ah don think this might be tha best time for a party. Ah just had to get Apple Bloom and her Friends to safety when things turned rotten." Apple Jack said with concern.

"That creature sure does look very ugly when it is naked like that...Oh my I think I just got an idea for a new dress be right back darling." Rarity soon left the cottage to go to her boutique, a fashion emrgancy had just called and she couldn't let it be ignored.

"But...wait..Rarity!" Twilight Sparkle warned her friend, but it was to late as the white unicorn soon left. She grunted in frustration and turned to Fluttershy and the strange creature.

"What is it?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Oh I dont really know but it was in pain and I couldn't sit by and let it suffer."

"But it could be dangerous!" Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Apple Jack said in unision. Pinkie Pie as usual was oblivious to the situation and was busy thinking of the best way to throw a welcome party.

"But it could be just a baby." Fluttershy responded, the yellow pegases started to pet the strange creature.  
Suddenly it started to grunt and move, Everypony gasped and braced themselves.

A white light appeared before Kuro. Some how he wanted to go towards it, and started to float towards it. He started to see some features as he got closer.

"Is that me?" Kuro thought as he got closer to the light. "Yes it is me!"

He felt himself falling towards his body and then...

"WATCH OUT FLUTTERSHY!" Twilight Sparkle yelled.  
The yellow pegases gave a terrified squeak as she didn't like loud noises.

"I got this one." Rainbow Dash flew towards the waking creature and was prepared to fight for her life.

Kuro heard someone yell as he gained concisness. Suddenly he saw that he was in a small shack filled with multicolourd ponies unicorns and pegesi. He lifted his hand to his forehead and felt a bandage tied to it. A cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane flew up to him.

"Don't you start to get any ideas..." she...yes a she for it's voice was definatly female.

"Wait!" a yellow pegasus with a pink mane was trying to say to her friend. The cyan pegasus oblivious as to what her friend just said continued to stare down Kuro.

"I will personally see to it that..." Kuro was scared of the cyan pegasus

"WAIT" The yellow pegasus yelled. That seemed to do the trick for everyone in the room turned to her.

"Rainbow Dash I think you are scaring him." The yellow pegasus said softly.

"But...Fluttershy...I was just..." The cyan pegasus named Rainbow Dash stammered.

"It's ok we won't hurt you." Fluttershy started to comfort Kuro.  
Rainbow Dash gave an annoyed grunt.

"Uh...Ok...You promise right?" Kuro said.

"IT TALKS!" Everyone said in unision.

"Alright everyone I'm back." A white unicorn came in and Flutershy gave a surprised yelp. She was wearing a saddle bag stuffed with something. Everyone turned to her.

"I knew I was good looking, but I didn't I was that good looking." She said. Kuro and everyone just continued to stare.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh wow Rarity that is so pretty." Pinkie Pie said with glee. The pink party pony was looking at the white jewel encrusted saddle bag.

"My, my Pinkie Pie! I never knew you had an eye for fashion." Rarity said with a gleem in her eye. "Yes my friends, this jewel encrusted wonder is all the rage this season. Everypony has one."  
Apple Jack grunted in frustration; when it came to fashion, she had a hard time keeping up with everypony.

"Now Rarity, ah was in the middle of fixin my families farm on acount of the magical storm, when ya'all showed up on my doorstep and told me to come and meet everypony at Fluttershy's, just so ya could show this here strange creature that apeared after said storm. Then ya go off runnin on account of a fashion emergency, and come back with this. Now ah apreciate ya'all askin me to help out with this here newcomer, but family comes first." After the lecture, Apple jack quickly left to help out her family.

"Oh my, what has gotten into her." Rarity said with dignity. "Now I remember why I brought this here. Fluttershy do you mind if I use your cottage as a temporary studio, I also hope you will allow me to use your sewing machine if you don't mind?"

"Oh...uh...I don't know..." Fluttershy began.

"Wait a minute Rarity don't you have your own studio?" Twighlight Sparkle asked Rarity

"I know I have my own studio darling, It is just that I don't think it would be in our friends best interest if he ran into other pony folk. They might panick and well I don't want to think about what my happen next." Rarity answered.

"He's not my friend!" Rainbow Dash snapped.

"That actually makes a little sense Rarity, there is no telling what may happen to him if everypony in Equestria found out about him." Twighlight Sparkle answered her friend.

"Well if you put it that way...then yes you can use my cottage if you really want to...that is." Fluttershy said. The yellow pegasus wasn't use to so much happening at once, so she decided to go out for a walk to calm her nerves.

"Well I gotta jet." Rainbow Dash said. " But if you think of laying a hoof on Rarity then you will have to answere to me." Rainbow Dash glared at the creature. The cyan pegasus then left so she could practice some more.

"Well then I don't want to interupt you so I'll just go and see if I can find anything at the library pertaining to our friend here." Twighlight Sparkle said as she left the cottage.

"I'll go and prepare a party for him." Pinkie Pie quickly ran off, eager to get the party started.  
Now only Rarity and the creature remained

Kuro stared at the white unicorn, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"What is going to happen to me?" He thought as he stared at the saddle bags with fear in his eyes.

"Now let's get started then." Rarity said as she pulled out some measuring tape. Kuro flinched as she pulled it out. Rarity saw that Kuro was indeed very afraid. Oh how she wished Fluttershy were here to help her calm him down. She would know what to do in a situation like this. "No Rarity you are strong you can do this." she thought to herself. She might as well just wing it.

"There, there darling..." Rarity spoke in the sweetest voice she could muster. " I'm just trying to measure you for some clothing." That seemed to do the trick, for the creature was calming down.

"Why don't I introduce myself first..." Rarity begane. " My name is Rarity what is yours?" A smile was on the white unicorns face.

"Kuro." The creature said softly.

"Err...What was that darling?" A nervous smile on Rarity's face. Now she knew how Twighlight Sparkle felt when she first met Fluttershy.

"My name is...Kuro" Kuro said a little louder.

"What an adorable name for such an adorable voice." Rarity said sweetly. " Now Kuro darling I need you to be a dear and stand up while I make some measurments."

"...Ok..." Kuro slowly stood up and held still as Rarity made her measurements. After she had finished that, Rarity took out a quill and paper and wrote down some numbers. She then pulled out some coloured cloths. Rarity looked at the different coloured cloths for a few minutes, when she finally decided upon using a green cloth for a hoodie, and a thick blue cloth for some jeans. While Rarity was busy drawing up some plans for the clothing, Kuro decided to talk to her.

"The cyan one...She's scary." He said quitly.

"The cyan one? Oh you mean Rainbow Dash. Don't you worry you're little head about her, she'll warm up to you eventually."

"But she threatened to hurt me."

"Thats just Rainbow Dash being Rainbow Dash." Rarity started her work on the hoodie.

"The purple one...Will she really be able to find out what I am?" Kuro asked quitly.

"Don't tell me that that nasty bump on you're head gave you amnesia!" Rarity was shocked. Kuro didn't like to see her like this, he felt ashamed. Rarity seeing what her actions have brought said.  
"Don't you fret about that either darling. I'm very positive that Twighlight will find out the answeres soon enouph." Rarity finished up the hoodie, and stared at her handy work. She then smiled and handed it over to Kuro.  
"Darling I need you to try this on to see if it really fits."

Kuro quickly put on the hoodie. It felt wonderfully warm and soft on his skin.

"My my that really does make you look handsome now does it darling." Rarity chuckled. She then started to work on the jeans.

"The orange one, does she really own a farm?" Kuro was starting to warm up to his new found friend.

"Yes Apple Jack does own a farm, in fact darling it has been in her family for generations."

"The pink one, will she really throw me a party?"

"Honey knowing Pinkie Pie, she will most definatly throw you one." Kuro smiled. Rarity smiled back, glad that he was warming up to her.

"I really like the yellow one...what was her name again?"

"Fluttershy, she will be very glad to hear that. If it wasn't for her well I wouldn't be her with an adorable boy now would I."

Kuro blushed at the compliment. "Thank you Rarity...I really like you to."  
This time Rarity blushed.

"My what a gentlecolt." She said as she handed over the now finished jeans.  
Kuro promptly put them on.

"Now you look like a gentlecolt. In fact you look absolutly adorable in those." Rarity started to pack her tools away, when she heard sobbing coming from Kuro.

"Now now dear you don't have to cry." Rarity begane to comfort Kuro.

"I'm sorry... it is just that I am such a burdan on you all, you were so nice to me, you clothed me, and kept me safe while I was unconcious. I don't even know how to repay you for you kindness and generosity." he sobbed. Rarity hugged Kuro

"You don't have to repay anything darling. Anypony would have done the same if they found you like the way we did."

Kuro hugged Rarity as he cried. They stayed like this till Kuro calmed down.

"Now darling you stay here and wait for Fluttershy to get back. I have to go home so maybe we will see each other again the next day." Rarity said as she walked outside. She noticed that the sun was starting to set, she really had to get home for she had a busy day tomorrow. Helping Kuro get some clothing helped inspire her newest set of clothing and she couldn't wait to get it done.


	4. Chapter 4

It was midnight at the castle of Canterlot as princess Luna was walking through the palace gardens. The dark blue alicorn mare was trying to pass the time, as her sister princess Celestia was trying her hardest to keep the magical storm situation under control.  
Oh how Luna wanted so much to help out, but her sister was adament about making sure that Luna took the time to make friends. It wasn't that Luna didn't want to make any friends, it was was just that it was hard to even make any friends when everypony you met ran off in fear when they saw her. Oh how Luna regretted even becoming Nightmare Moon when she got jelouse of her sister. Luna gave a sigh as she stared at the moon. The nights in equestria were really lonly when you didn't have any friends to share them with.  
Suddenly she heard a rustling in the bushes next to her. Luna aproached the bushes to see what was making the noises. Luna gave a gasp as she saw the creature. The creature looked like a bipedal hairless ape and was at least three feet tall. It had a long black mane on it's head but overall it was completly naked to the cold night air. It was in a fetal position making sobbing noises as it shivered. Luna could tell that the creature was at least no older then a young filly and that it was female by the sobbing noises it was making.  
Seeing the creature suffing awakened a motherly instinct inside Luna. The dark blue alicorn walked up to the creature.  
Seeing Luna walk up to it made the creature yelp in surprise and fear.

"Don't be scared little one." Luna said softly as she lay down beside the creature. The girl snuggled closer to Luna as she realized that she wasn't in any danger. Luna then asked. "What is your name child?"

"I don't know..." The girl replied. "I don't have one."

"How about I give you one then."

The girl thought for a moment and replied. "Ok" she said.

Luna thought really hard. The girl was as pale as the moon. Luna had an idea for a name, it was a very ancient name for the moon, spoken in an ancient language long forgotten.

"Your name shall be, Mani my moon beuty."

"Do you have a name?" The girl now known as Mani asked.

"Yes, My name is Luna."

It had been a few days since Luna had met Mani. She loved the girl as if she were her own daughter. Luna was struggling to balance her duties as a princess and keeping her adopted child a secret from everypony else. She had many close calls when Mani was nearly disoverd, the first when she tried to sneak Mani into her room at the castle. A gaurd was busy doing his rounds and Luna barely made to her room as he rounded the corner. The second time was when she decided to give Mani some clothes. Princess Celestia was wondering why she was taking some of the clothes from the palace storage room. Luna did some creative story telling and said that she was just going to make some drapes for her room and quickly left the scene. The dress was a simple gown desighn made with balck fabric and it had some white frills at the hem of the dress, at the ends of the arm holes and around the coller. Mani looked really adorable in it.  
Luna decided that it probably was a good time to get some food for Mani, so she went down to the kitchens to get some apples.

-  
Down in the palace kitchens the cook was busy making a pie for tonights supper when princess Luna entered the kitchen.

"Princess Luna! what brings you down here?" The cook asked. The cook was wereing a cook uniform and she was a dark brown earth pony mare, with an equelly brown mane and tail with a soup laddle for a cutie mark.

"I was just wondering if you had any spare apples?" Luna asked.

"Apples! Oh I always have enouph in fact I think we are a bit over stocked on the things." The cook replied.

"Ok then...can I have a few bags then?"

"Sure you can take as many as you want princess, oh and why would you want a sack full of apples anyway?"

"Uh...no reason!" Luna quickly grabbed the bag and ran to her room.

"That was odd." The cook said to herself as she went back to making her pie.

Luna placed the apples in front of Mani. The girl started to devour them hungrily. Suddenly there was a knocking on Luna's door. The dark blue mare gasped and quickly placed Mina and the sack of apples in her armoire. Luna then opened her room door.

"Oh...uh...hi Tia" Luna said to her sister nervously. Celestia was a pure white alicorn mare with a see through rainbow mane and a sun for her cutie mark.

"Luna Are you all right? I was just worried about you since you have been very secretive these past few days." Celestia asked with concern.

"Uhm...Yeah...I am alright thanks for asking." Luna's eyes strayed to her armoire. Mina was peeking through a crack in the door.

"Luna are you hiding something?" Celestia looked around her sisters room.

"Uh no..." Luna smiled nervously. What would happen if Celestia found out about Mina.

Suddenly a sneeze was heard from the armoire. Luna's eyes widened in fear. She had been discovered.

"What was that?" Celestia walked up to the armoire.

"Uh...it was...yeah uhm...ACHOO...yep it is pretty dusty in here." Luna said.

"Luna you are a terrible lier." Celestia said with anoyance. She continued an her way to the armoire.

"NO DON'T LOOK IN THERE!" Luna screamed at her sister.

Shocked at her sister's behaivor Celestia froze.

Luna positioned herself between the armoire and Celestia.

"I WON'T LET YOU HARM MY CHILD!" Luna's wings were raised in defence. Celestia looked at the armoir and saw Mani cowering in the armoire.

"Luna calm down, what makes you think that I would harm anypony?"

"But..." Luna started to calm down a little.

"No but's Luna, your being a little irational right now. Now tell me why you were so secretive about this."

Luna sat down and took a deep breath and told Celestia everything that had happened up to this moment.

"I just though that..." Luna was about to finish when Celestia raised a wing to silence her sister.

"Luna you know you can trust me with anything..." Celestia began. " But your reaction was still inexscusable."

Luna braced herself.

"Luna I think that maybe you should raise the child someplace were she won't be overwhelmed by the palace life. So by royal decree I think that you should raise this girl in ponyville where she may at least fit in..." Celestia looked at Mina. "er...well as well as she can that is."

"Ok..." Luna responded.

"Now I expect you to be packed by tommorow morning." Celestia then turned and left the room.

Luna was really glad that she wasn't being punished for her extreme reaction, heck she was also glad that she could still raise Mina. The girl looked at Luna blankly.

"Well my moon beuty things could be worse." Luna said with a smile. 


	5. Chapter 5

(Authous note: Yeah this is kinda rushed sorry about that, anyway updates on the chapters is going to go slow from here on out so please be patient)

Kuro was walking through a long marble hallway. The marble was a very bright whitish colour and very beutiful paintings of himself and others adorned the walls. He looked at the painting of himself; it wasn't quite right yet it seemed very familiar. The mark on his hand and his hairstyle were right but the clothing was all wrong, he wasn't wearing the green hoodie and the blue jeans that Rarity had made for him. Instead he was wearing a red overcoat with a black shirt underneath it and on his head was a golden crown. The room was starting to go black

"No wait!" Kuro cried out as the darkness began to overtake him. The whole world went black.

"Gahhhhhh!" Kuro screamed as he fell out of the bed. He heard the sound of hooves running up to his door and the door flew open, a yellow pegasus mare was standing at the doorway. Fluttershy walked up to him and tried to comfort him.

"Kuro you had another bad dream again?" She asked

"Yes Mamashy, It was awful this blackness came and swallowed me up." Mamashy was what Kuro started calling Fluttershy when she agreed to look after him. Fluttershy really liked that nickname he called her, it made her feel like she was a parent and she loved the feeling of responsability.

"You've been having them ever since you met Mina." Fluttershy said as she stroked her adopted child. She was right; he had been having these nightmares ever since he met Mina a few days ago he snuggled closer to his adopted mother as he remembered that day.

_  
Several days earlier

"Oh sweet Celestia another one." A pink earth pony squealed in delight as she squeezed the cheeks of a small human girl in a frilly black dress. " She is just sooooooooooo cute. don't you agree Twighlight?" Pinkie Pie continued to squeal in raw delight. A lavander unicorn with a purple mane that had a hot pink stripe down the center stared open mouthed at what she just saw. Twighlight Sparkle was on her way to her library home when she heard Pinkie Pie scream in utter delight, she was expecting to see a new born filly and his/her mother together; but instead she saw Princess Luna walking down ponyville with a royal guard dragging a chariot filled to the brim with belongings, and another one of those strange ape things in tow, this time it one that was no larger then a young filly no more then Applebloom's age.

Guess the cat's out of the bag. she thought as she saw what she saw. In a way the reactions the other ponies gave when they saw the ape girl thing (sort of a mix between surprise and instantanious acceptence) she felt as if a huge burden was lifted off her shoulders; now she could tell Kuro that he was allowed to mix with everyone in town, he would really love to hear that since he was starting to get a little depressesed being cooped up in Fluttershy's cottage.

"Yes she is very adorable." Twighlight gave the girl a warm smile. "Welcome to Ponyville..."

"Mina." The girl said shyly, she hid a little behind Luna's legs.

"That is such an adorable name..." Pinkie squealed then she gasped. " Wait now that I know your name...and also that Kuro can come visit in Ponyville now...I'll be right back." Pinkie ran off to Sugar Cube Corner to do...Pinkie Pie stuff.

"Err. sorry about that princess...Uhm I got some errands to do myself." Twighlight Sparkle told Luna.

"It's OK Twighlight Sparkle I can see that you are a bit busy." Luna said and with that they both went their seperate ways.

At Fluttershy's

"Oh my that is good news." Fluttershy told Twighlight upon hearing the latest happening in Ponyville. Fluttershy was really relieved to hear this news and so was Kuro.

"Does this mean that I can go out now?" Kuro asked.

"Yes you can dear." Fluttershy told him.

"OK I'll be back before sundown Mamashy." Kuro told Fluttershy as he left.

"Mamashy?" Twighlight Sparkle asked.

"Oh that is just a nickname he gave me, isn't it adorable." Fluttershy beamed

"Err...yeah..." Twighlight gave an nervous smile.

"Look out!" Suddenly there was a crashing noise outside. Both mares gasped as they ran out to see the comotion. They saw Rainbow Dash and Kuro on the ground in a heap.

"Heh heh, Sorry about that." Rainbow Dash told Kuro. During the few days that he had been in Equestria Rainbow Dash had warmed up to Kuro, much to his relief. The cyan pegasus mare had an envolope in her mouth. She handed it to Kuro. " Pinkie wanted you to have this." She said as she handed it to Kuro. "Oh hi guys sorry I can't stay and chat just got some training to do." Rainbow dash said as she turned towards her two friends that were watching. She then took off into the sky.

"Oh my...What is that?" Fluttershy asked as she walked up to Kuro. The young boy got up and wiped the dust off of his favourite green hoodie that was made for him.

"Dunno Mamashy?" He said as he began to open it. Streamers popped out of the envolope as he opened it and inside was a note.

You are invited to a welcome party, Be at Sugar Cube Corner by sundown.  
-Pinkie Pie

"Mamashy I just got invited to a welcome party."

"That's great what time does it start Kuro?"

"Sundown."

"Well I'll just leave you two to prepare for this highly expected turn of events." Twighlight said as she left. She should have known Pinkie would do something like this. The lavender mare unicorn giggled to herself as she thought of what Pinkie Pie had planned.

Meanwhile

Princess Luna was busy moving her self into the cottage that her sister had bought for her and Mina. The cottage ; if you could call it that, was fairly big. This wasn't a surprise to Luna since it was bought and paid for by her sister Celesetia. The roof itself was a goldish colour and the outdoor walls were a light blue. The home itself came fully stocked with servents.

So much for getting away from palace living. She thought as she tried to unpack, but try as she might the servents kept insisting that she and her 'pet' relax as they did the work. 'pet' she hated it when they refered to Mina as that, didn't they realize that she was as inteligent as any pony else. Luna took a deep breath and walked away to find Mina. She found the little girl running around inside the house exploring everything.

"Hows everything so far Mina?" She asked the girl.

"This house is big." Mina said she spread her arms wide to show her point.

"Yeah it is a big house isn't it." Luna gave a small chuckle as she responded to Mina.

Suddenly one of the servants tapped Luna on her shoulder. Luna quickly turned around to look at the butler.

"Uh your majesty, if I may be so bold to interupt you, I got a letter from a...oh what was her name, oh yes a Pinkamina Diane Pie. She said it was for your pet Mina." The greyish white butler said to Luna.

"She is no pet." Luna said coldly. She took the letter and gave it to Mina. "Now away with you." Luna ordered the butler. He quickly left to make sure the unpacking was going smoothly.

"What does the letter say Mina?" Luna asked the girl.

"Dunno I can't read." She replied. Luna was shocked to hear this, but then she realized that Mina was still a young filly/girl and that she probably never learned to read yet.

"Well then just hold it up to me and I will read it for you." Mina held up the letter.

"What's it say?" The girl asked excitedly.

"It says that you are invited to a welcome party at Sugar Cube Corner this sundown." Luna read to Mina.

"A party!" Mina sounded excited.

"Yes, oh I should probably ask Rarity to make a dress for you this evening." With that being said Luna left to go get a dress for Mina.

A few hours later somwhere else but still in Ponyville

Kuro walked down the road of Ponyville. He was wearing a very beutiful tuxedo with matching shoe's that Rarity had made for him for the party. He suddenly realized he had no idea where Sugar Cube Corner was, so he decided to ask somepony where it was. Kuro looked around his surroundings and found that the whole village was deserted.  
Hmm that's odd? He thought. Kuro looked around some more until he saw an aquamarine blue unicorn mare with an equally blue mane that had a white stripe, her cutie mark was a harp. He walked up to her and asked her if she knew where Sugar Cube Corner was, but he didn't get to finish for as soon as started to talk...

"Oh sweet Celestia they're real!" She said. Kuro was confused at this.

"Uh...what?" He said.

"Oh sorry bout that. Let me introduce myself my name is Lyra Heartstrings." The unicorn now known as Lyra said.

"My name is Kuro..." Kuro didn't get to finish for he was tackled by Lyra who then used her magic to tie him up.

"There. Now they'll believe me. I know I think I'll bring you to that party Pinkie Pie was having that way everypony will see that humans really do exist. Yes my little Kuro you will be my ticket away from being the town lauphing stock." Lyra gave an insane chuckle as she started to drag him to Sugar Cube Corner.

what in the hey have I got myself into. Kuro thought as he was being dragged away.

At Sugar Cube Corner

"Where is he." Pinkie Pie said as she looked out the window for the missing guest.

"Where is who?" Mina asked as she walked up to Pinkie Pie. The little girl was wearing a dark blue dress that had stars all over it, and she was also wearing some cute looking dress shoe's with white socks.

"The other guest of honer that's who." Pinkie said sadly.

Suddenly the door burst open and standing in the open doorway was a crazed Lyra.

"You all said I was crazy, but look who's lauphing now." Lyra dragged Kuro inside.

"You're here." Pinkie said happily as she jumped up and down.

"Oh uh hello Pinkie. I'm a little tied up right now." Kuro said.

"Yeah there is no way you can party all tied up like that, here let me help." Pinkie skipped over to him and began to untie him.

"Wait you know him?" Lyra asked as she started to calm down.

"Of course silly, Why do you think I threw this party for him and Mina?" Pinkie Pie pointed at a little girl standing beside the refreshments table. It took a few moments for this to sink in for Lyra, she soon started to help Pinkie Pie untie Kuro.

"I'm terribly sorry about this." Lyra said, she was starting to blush from embarresment.

"No problem Lyra, I just forgot to thank you for taking me to Sugar Cube Corner." With that being said they both went their seperate ways at the party. Lyra was busy chatting with her friend Bonbon, while Kuro went over to see Mina. He was surprised to see another human here in Equestria. All this time he thought he was the only human in Equestria. He decided to introduce himself to the little girl.

"Hello...uh...My name is Kuro." He said nervously.

"Hi my name is Mina." She responded back.

"Mina...That's a nice name." Kuro said. He continued to stare awkwardly at Mina when he realized something.

Some thing was off here. Kuro couldn't quite understand it, but for some strange reason he felt as if he should know Mina. Kuro felt a little pain in his head and it quickly became excruciating. He quickly fell to his knees as he held his head in pain. He saw flashes of a different world. This world seemed very similar to Equestria except it was inhabited by humans instead of ponies. The humans all had marks on their right hands that symbolized something, but he couldn't quite put his head on it. He saw a flash in the sky as a cloud of darkness came rushing through the scene, he felt the earth beneath his feet rumble as it came closer. Kuro felt no more.

Later

Kuro woke up inside a strange room. The walls and floors looked pristine, he noticed he was in a very comfortable bed and he heard a strange beeping noise beside him. He found out that he was hooked up to a heart moniter.  
Am I in a hospital? He thought. The door in the room opened and a yellow unicorn in a nurse's outfit came in followed by a yellow pegasus mare.

"Is he going to be all right nurse Nightly?" Fluttershy asked the nurse.

"Of course he is going to be all right, all he needs is some rest as all." Nightly answered Fluttershy.

"Uh...Doc..." Kuro was about to ask the nurse what happened to him, when Fluttershy squeaked in surprise when he spoke. The yellow pegasus mare quickly recovered from her initial shock and ran over to Kuro and hugged him.

"Oh I'm glad you're OK." Fluttershy said with tears in her eyes. Fluttershy stayed like this for a few more minutes until she let go of him. "Just be sure to do as the nice doctor's say Kuro, I'll be back to see you tommorow." Fluttershy then left the room.

"*ahem* Anyway as I was saying..." Kuro didn't get to finish as Nurse Nightly interrupted him.

"Now I need you to rest OK from the X-rays we gave you, you have very considerable brain trauma. So lay down and relax." Nightly said with a warm smile.

Kuro decided to listen to her for now since his head started to hurt again. He lay down and let sleep's soothing fingers take a hold of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Authors note: Yeah sorry I haven't updated in a while ^^, It is just that I am lazy, yes lazy. I was busy all summer vacationing in P.E.I, getting a summer cold, and pretty much goofing off. Don't worry though as this is the norm for me when writing as I procrastinate like there is no tomorrow also I am a journalistic Reviewer for a newsletter now ^^ so things may be slow going for a bit. Also if you notice any spelling or grammatical errors feel free to PM me. Special shout out to NWTP-Dreamer : I hope i got your user name right, I tend to mess up with names a lot: for the shout out and free publicity you gave me in your story Life's A Mystery. Also this has got to be the hardest chapter for me to write as I really hate Diamond Tiara with a passion, oops spoilers.)**

Boredom ...That was what Kuro was feeling today. Ever since he was hospitalized the routine had been the same thing every day; wake up, eat breakfast, medical tests to make sure he was in working condition, lay in bed for hours on end, lunch, more laying in room for hours on end, supper, bandage changes, and then sleep. Twilight Sparkle had giving him some books to read to break up the monotony that was everyday life at the hospital, but Kuro had read them all; and written reviews and critics on them just for fun. Kuro hated the boredom, he hated the boring mundane colour scheme on the walls, he hated the strong chemical smells on the floors; oh how he wished that something, anything could happen to make this day not boring.

"Kuro you have a visitor." Nurse Redheart said as she peeked through the doorway. Kuro watched as he saw a familiar pink blur run through the doorway. Pinkie Pie was wearing a saddlebag, and was carrying a small box that was tied up with a piece of string in her mouth. She placed the package gently onto the nightstand that was beside the hospital bed.

"Hey Kuro, how are things?" Pinkie Pie asked Kuro, who was now staring at the pink party pony with wide eyed fascination.

"Err... Things are pretty boring here Pinkie Pie, there is nothing to do and I already read the books that Twilight gave me." Kuro responded

"Well don't worry as Pinkie Pie is here." Pinkie said with glee.

"So what are we going to do today?" He asked Pinkie Pie.

"Well I brought some bored games for us to play with, and I also saved you some cake from the party." She answered back.

"Thanks for the visit Pinkie. I was starting to get really bored with life here at the hospital, all they do is just run some tests on me and then I am just stuck in bed for the rest of the day, while waiting for more tests to be done on me."

"Well don't you worry, as Auntie Pinkie Pie is here to turn that frown upside down." Pinkie reassured Kuro as she ruffled his hair playfully.

"So uh what kind of bored games are we going to play today?" Kuro asked.

"Well I brought Checkers, Chinese Checkers, Snakes and Ladders..." Pinkie started to list every single bored game that she had brought; Kuro just rolled his eyes in annoyance as Pinkie continued to list what she brought.

_Today is going to be a long day_. Kuro thought to himself.

Mina was busy packing her bag for her first day of school. She made sure that the textbooks she needed were packed neatly and also double checked to see if she needed any spare pencils and paper. When she was ready she put the bag on her shoulders and went downstairs to say bye to her mother.

Luna was busy reading the paper when Mina came downstairs.

"Good morning Mina, be sure to be on your best behaviour at school." Luna told her adopted daughter.

"Don't worry mom I will be good." Mina responded, she then gave her mother a hug and went out the door.

It was a beautiful day in PonyVille, the sun was shining the many shopping stalls were open for business, and everyone was outside enjoying the wonderful day. Cheerilee was busy at her job as the school teacher in PonyVille.

"OK class please settle down, today we have a very special some...err... one, starting their first day of school here today and I would really love it if we put on our happy faces today to make her feel welcome." As soon as Cheerilee finished saying that Mina had entered the classroom.

"Hello." She said shyly. "My name is Mina."

"Hello Mina." The whole class responded.

"Hey Mina Over here!" Applebloom said as she patted the desk next to her. Mina Took the seat beside her; yes the first day of school was going really well for her.

"Man why would they allow a freak like that to come here." Diamond Tiara whispered to Silver Spoon.

"I don't know, but she isn't welcome here." Silver Spoon responded.

"Well when class ends we will give her a welcome she will never forget." Diamond Tiara said with an evil look in her eyes.

During recess Mina was exploring her new surroundings, trying to find a group to play with. She wanted to play with the boys, but she was afraid of what everyone might think if she was seen around them She tried to talk to some of the other girls, but they just seemed to ignore her. Mina was about to give up when two familiar pink and grey fillies with an air of superiority about them casually walked up to her, maybe they wanted to be her friend.

"Why hello." Mina said as they walked up to her.

"Oh...Hello" Diamond Tiara said sarcastically.

"Why is that thing talking to us?" Silver Spoon asked Diamond Tiara.

"_What?_" Mina thought to herself, she had no idea what was happening and she didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah I know, I never really knew that they would let wild animals into the school." Diamond Tiara responded to her lackey.

"_Wild animal?_" Mina thought. She fell to her knees as she started to realize that these fillies didn't want to be her friends.

"Yeah I know, guess the standards of education have gone down in the years."

The words stung Mina deeply, and tears started to run down her face. "_Why would they say things like this._" Mina thought as she cried.

"Hey leave her alone you big bullies." A young female voice shouted, this one sounded a bit tomboyish.

"Yeah what has she ever done to you." Another young female voice shouted.

"Yeah she has never done anything to ya so leave her alone." A third young female voice shouted, this one with a bit of a southern accent.

Mina looked up to see her saviours, she saw a greyish white Unicorn filly with a light blue and light pink mane, an orange Pegasus filly, with a light purple mane, and a yellow Pony filly with red hair and a pink bow on her head. Weren't those three fillies Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell. Hadn't she just met them in class, why were they defending her, so many thought crossed Mina's mind as she processed this.

"But...But." Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were not used to ponies standing up to them, they stared at the three fillies as they stood defensively between them and there victim.

"Come on Diamond Tiara she just isn't worth it, lets go." Silver spoon told her friend. Diamond Tiara gave a venomous look in Mina's general direction and left the scene with a huff, Silver spoon followed closely behind.

"Uh you OK?" Scootaloo asked the girl that was just staring at the three fillies. Mina regained her composer and said. "Yeah I'm OK."

"Diamond Tiara tends to be a big meany to everyone so just ignore her." Sweetie Belle said.

Mina nodded in response to Sweetie Belle.

"Hey how come ya don't have a mark on your hand like Kuro?" Applebloom asked Mina. Confused at the question Mina Looked at her hand.

"I know maybe she hasn't found her special talent just like us." Sweetie Belle interjected.

"Mina would ya like to join our club?" Applebloom asked.

"Yeah the CMC clubhouse is awesome. " Scootaloo added.

"uh...Sure" Mina said with a smile on her face.

For the rest of the afternoon Mina and her new friends Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo enjoyed each others company. Mina laughed and played, and soon forgot about her run in with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

Fluttershy entered into the hospital lobby and walked up to the receptionists desk. The brown Unicorn that was working there smiled as Fluttershy approached and pulled out a visitors form for her.

"Welcome to the PonyVille Memorial Hospital, how may I help you?" She asked the yellow Pegasus mare. Fluttershy smiled nervously as she responded.

"Uh...I'm here to see Kuro." She said shyly.

"OK then, please fill out these forms and go to room 204." The receptionist then handed Fluttershy the forms and waited with a smile as the yellow Pegasus filled it out.

After she handed the form to the receptionist, Fluttershy quickly went into the hallway and started making her way to room 204.

"Oh Fluttershy I knew you would come by today." Fluttershy quietly yelped in surprise as she heard Nurse Redheart speak to her.

"Oh uh...Hello Nurse Redheart I was just on my way to see how Kuro was doing." The yellow Pegasus mare told Nurse Redheart.

"Oh, uh... If you aren't to busy with Kuro, can I talk to you about a few things?" Nurse Redheart asked.

"Oh is something wrong?"

"No not really just want to tell you a few things we found while examining Kuro."

"...OK then I would like to talk."

"Excellent..." Nurse Redheart began. " Well for starters when we did some X-Rays and noticed that he has a concussion, and some cranial damage done by a sharp object, but we haven't figured out yet how he got the wound."

"Oh!" Fluttershy interrupted. " Does that explain why he lost consciousness at the welcoming party?"

"Yes in a way it does, that is why I wanted to tell you that we are going to give him a prescription to some medication and painkillers for when he leaves later on today, to help with his wound until it heals." Nurse Redheart answered.

"I am glad that Kuro can leave, he was starting to look a little homesick when I last saw him."

"Yes I am glad that he is going to be fine now, but I want him to visit me at least once a month to keep tabs on his progress, and to make sure that he doesn't need to return here." With that being said Nurse Redheart gave Fluttershy a prescription form. "Is it OK if I stick with you to tell Kuro the good news?" She asked the yellow Pegasus.

"It would be my pleasure Nurse Redheart." Fluttershy said with a warm smile.

The two mares walked down the hallway until they reached an door with the number 204 emblazoned in bronze. They heard a commotion going in on the inside, and Fluttershy asked. " Uh is someone else here to see Kuro?"

"Oh yes I forgot to mention that Pinkie Pie came over to entertain him for the day, I hope this isn't a problem." Nurse Redheart answered.

"Oh I don't really mind, in fact I am happy that Pinkie is here to cheer Kuro up."

With that said they opened the door to find Kuro and Pinkie Pie playing a game that involved a large red cup and several dice, as well as some pencils and paper. Kuro took the cup in his hands and Placed several dice into it, he then shook the cup and and rolled the dice out onto the table.

"YAHTZEE." Both he and Pinkie yelled as they threw their hands up into the air with glee. Kuro then went to pick up the pencil and paper when he noticed that Nurse Redheart and Fluttershy were standing in the doorway, smiles clearly evident on their faces.

"Oh Mamashy Pinkie and I were just playing this really fun game called Yahtzee." Kuro said.

"Yeah and he is really good at this game to." Pinkie Pie added as she tussled his hair.

"Well I am glad that you are enjoying yourself Kuro." Fluttershy said to him.

"Today is the day you can finally go home Kuro, but be sure to come back if you are having any more problems." Nurse Redheart said to Kuro. And with that being said Kuro left the hospital in good health and went home with his adopted mother Fluttershy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**(I decided to focus more on Mina for this chapter so bare with me. Also sorry for the time it took to write this chapter.)**_

Mina was sitting down inside the CMC clubhouse between Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle while Apple Bloom was going over their plans for their next Cutie Mark crusade. The clubhouse itself was a very homely looking building that was built into the branches of a tree, and Mina was very surprised to learn that the clubhouse had belonged to Apple Bloom's Sister Applejack when she was a little filly.

"Ok, since we have ah new member we will have to go over the plans again." Apple Bloom started. " But before we go over today's agenda I would proudly like to welcome Mina to the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Everyone started to clap their hooves together when Apple Bloom stated this while Mina started to blush. "Now Mina would ya please step up to the podium and accept your official Cutie Mark Crusader cloak made by our wonderful fashion desighner Sweetie Belle." Mina stepped up to the podium and collected a brownish red cloak with CMC sewn on in golden thread. As she proudly put on the cloak everyone began clapping again, and stopped clapping when Mina sat back down. "Since the last meeting we all agreed to become… "Apple Bloom paused for dramatic effect.

"Cutie Mark Crusader's Wilderness Explorers!" Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Mina all screamed in unison. Apple Bloom continued to explain what they needed for their latest crusade.

Luna walked around her mansion's garden deep in thought. She noticed that the Gardner wasn't too busy.

"Hello…uh…" Luna paused as she didn't know the name of the earth pony that was in front of her. She had a flower pot for a cutie mark and she had a yellow mane and her fur was pink, her eyes where a wonderful shade of leaf green.

"Oh…Good day mistress Luna, you may call me Pollen if you are wondering." Pollen bowed as she said this.

"Pollen I was wondering, do you have a family?" Luna asked.

"Oh my yes…" Pollen blushed. "I feel honored that you are wondering about my family. If I may be so bold can you tell me as to why you would ask that?"

"Well I was wondering if you have any tips on raising a child. I mean I feel as if I am doing a good job but I am wondering if my daughter Mina feels the same way."

"Well why not spend some time with her, personally I find that parent child bonding is very good when raising a child as it can help establish boundaries."

"Hmm I have noticed a lack of as you say, parent child bonding between me and my daughter. I shall consider doing it in the near future, and I thank you for your suggestion Pollen."

"Oh it was my pleasure mistress Luna. Glad I could be of assistance." Pollen bowed again as she said this and continued with her work. Luna with her newfound knowledge on parenting continued on her walk through the garden.

Mina decided to stop at the manor to let her mother know what she was doing, her friends where waiting for her down in the living room and she didn't want to keep them waiting for to long. Mina asked one of the servants where Luna was and they told her that she was in the garden, they also told not to worry about her friends as they will entertain them. Mina hoped her friends weren't going to be intimidated by her social standing.

"No worries Mina your still our friend no matter how wealthy ya are. " Applebloom reassured her. Mina smiled as she said that.

"You are very lucky to have friends like that mistress." The butler told her as he brought refreshments for her friends. Mina nodded and went to find her mother in the gardens.

As Mina explored the gardens she couldn't help but notice how peaceful it was out there. She made a mental note to come here more often. She noticed the familiar outline of her mother as the Alicorn made her way through the gardens.

"Oh Mina, back so soon. How are things?" Luna asked her daughter.

"Oh I just came back to let you know that me and my friends are going to camp out in the Everfree Forest." Mina said

"The Everfree Forest! No I don't think you shall go there alone with your friends, it is too dangerous."

Mina frowned as she heard this; she was really looking forward to going camping with her friends. "But we won't be going that deep into the forest and…" Luna placed her hoof on Mina's shoulders.

"I said you couldn't go in alone, not go in period." Luna said. "Please allow me to accompany you and your friends."

Mina felt a little embarrassed by this, would her friends think she was a mother's girl for letting her mother chaperone them.

"It is either that or never." Luna said.

Mina took a deep breath and thought it over.

"Ok." She said.

"Now you don't have to feel embarrassed Mina I am sure I am as hip as the young filly's now a days." Luna gave a little chuckle as she said this.

"_What kind of person says hip these days. " _Mina thought.

Luna and Mina walked inside and went into the living room where the CMC where waiting. As soon as they saw her they started to bombard her with questions.

"So how did it go Mina?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah is it ok for us to go?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Girls give her tha chance ta answer." Applebloom interjected.

"Uh…well. You see…" Mina blushed as she tried to spit out her answer.

"I'm going to be accompanying you four this fine evening. The Everfree forest is a very dangerous place and I don't want anything to happen to you young fillies."

"Ok guess we need to pack a bit extra then." Sweetie Belle said.

"Wait your ok with my mom coming with us." Mina said.

"Yeah what ya think we was going to do call ya a mothers girl. Were your friends and friends don't make fun of other friends."

"Yeah Mina we would never do that." Scootaloo Said.

"See I told you they would be ok with it Mina." Luna told her daughter.

"Ok then lets get on with this trip." Mina said. "Cutie Mark Crusaders Campers!" Mina and her friends yelled out. The butler was surprised by this and nearly dropped the refreshments. Luna noticed this and just chuckled happily, finally she can get to know her daughter a little more.

"Mina Are you finished packing." Luna called up to her daughter.

"Nearly done." Mina called back. Mina stuffed a few more items into the bag and placed it on her shoulders.

"Good we are making so good time. They said to meet at Fluttershy's cottage right?" Luna asked.

"Yep as that is near the safer parts of the Everfree forest." Mina said this as she came downstairs.

"Good glad to know that we are going to stick to the safer parts." Luna nodded as she said this.

Mina looked at her hand nervously. "_Would I get a mark just like Kuro and on that note is he ok, after all he did faint when we met." _

"Mina no needs to be nervous, things like cutie marks take time you will get yours eventually." Luna reassured her. "Now let's get going we don't want to keep your friends waiting."

Mina smiled and walked out the door into the night with her mother, and set off to meet her friends at the edge of the Everfree Forest.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kuro are you sure you are going to be ok. I could feed the chickens for you if you are feeling light headed." Fluttershy fussed over her son.

"It's ok Momashy the doctor gave me medications to help with my light headedness." Kuro reassured her. The Pegasus mare looked at him and gave him a hug.

"I know dear, it is just that I don't want you pushing yourself."

Kuro placed a hand on Fluttershy's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Sometimes I wonder if I am the parent sometimes Momashy." Fluttershy giggled at the statement and Kuro giggle with her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Fluttershy jumped in surprise but quickly regained her composure.

"Oh my who could that be?" Fluttershy walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh Princess Luna this is a surprise, I am truly sorry but I wasn't expecting any guests this evening."

"Oh not at all Fluttershy." Luna began. "I was just letting you know that me and a small company were just passing through your lands and I thought it would've been frightfully rude not to warn you of our coming."

"Small company…" Fluttershy looked out the door and saw Mina and the CMC blushing as they waited for Luna to finish her business. "Oh you didn't have to go to the trouble to get my permission to cross my property; everyone is welcome as long as they don't bother the animals." The shy Pegasus blushed a little as she said this.

"Ah Sorry for interrupting your evening then." Luna apologized. "Also if I may be so bold to ask, how is your son doing? I heard he just got out of the hospital and I hope he is ok."

"Oh he is doing fine, he is on medications, and the doctor told him not to push himself so hard." Fluttershy gave a smug look towards Kuro as she said that last part.

"For the last time all it is just taking a bucket of feed out to the chickens." Kuro rolled his eyes.

"But the bucket is heavy."

"I have carried it out to the coop a lot of times before and I will still be able to manage tonight."

"But it is frightfully far."

"The coop is right next to the house, I can see it right out my bedroom window."

"But your head wound, and…" Kuro placed his hand on Fluttershy's shoulder.

"I can manage Mamashy, You needn't worry to much." Kuro said soothingly. Fluttershy became quite and looked at Kuro with concern.

"I see you are a bit busy tonight. Well I best be on my way." And with that Luna and company left for the forest.

Kuro picked up the bucket of chicken feed and made his way towards the door.

"Just be careful." Fluttershy said softly.

Kuro smiled back and left to feed the chickens.

Kuro took the bucket of feed to the coop, and began to feed the chickens. The chickens seemed to be very happy to see him and ran towards him in expectation.

"Everyone just hold still I'll get you fed soon enough." Kuro took a handful of seed and began to feed the chickens. They clucked with excitement and gathered around to feed. He continued to do this for an hour or two until he ran out of feed in the bucket. The chickens looked up at him expectantly.

"Look there is no more left you just got to wait till next time for more." With that Kuro started to make his way towards the cottage. Suddenly he heard what sounded like wolfs howls coming from deep within the forest. "_Timber wolfs"_ He thought, and he ran to the cottage to warn his mother.

"You heard what!" Fluttershy said in a fearful tone. "Oh no; I thought they would be deeper in the woods at this time of year."

"We should do something mother, Mina and the others are in the woods." Kuro told his mother.

"Yes, I think I shall alert the town guards, you should stay here as it is too dangerous. Just remember to make sure the animals are safe while I am gone." Fluttershy replied.

"But…"

"No buts just stay here and let the town guard's deal with this." With that being said Fluttershy quickly ran out.

"_The animals can take care of themselves; I got to make sure Mina is safe." _Kuro thought to himself. _"Now I just need a weapon" _Kuro looked around but couldn't find anything inside, he looked out the window and saw a thick branch lying on the ground. _"Perfect"_ Kuro quickly grabbed his coat and made sure to make it look like he was still home. He left quickly and ran off into the forest; little did he notice was that a certain white bunny was watching him. Angel gave a sigh of annoyance as he rolled his eyes and quickly followed Kuro to make sure he didn't do anything rash.

"Uh excuse me." Fluttershy was trying to get the attention of a guard that was busy making his rounds around the town of Ponyville. The guard didn't notice her as he walked around. Fluttershy continued to try and get his attention, she was starting to get a little annoyed that he wasn't listening and she was just about to take a deep breath to raise her voice.

"Oh I am sorry, where you trying to tell me something." The guard finally noticed Fluttershy. The yellow Pegasus mare breathed out and tried to regain her composure.

"Uh yes I would like to report…" She began.

"A robbery?" the guard interrupted.

"Uh no, it is just that there are timber wolves out and…"

"Well I don't see that as a problem they do tend to stay away form large settlements, unless someone was foolish enough to enter the forest." The guard interrupted again.

"Well uh, yes someone did in fact enter the…"

"Well that does seem to be a problem. Well no worries, I shall get my men to deal with this." The guard puffed out his chest as he said this, and went to get his men.

Fluttershy blushed as this happened and went back home.

Twilight Sparkle was looking up at the constellations that night, when she heard something going on outside. Now normally she wouldn't pry into any ponies business but she felt as if she had to listen in for some strange reason. She noticed the town guards gathering in one spot and she overheard them talking.

"Ok listen up men, we have somepony out and about in the Everfree forest, and there happens to be timber wolf activity in there." The guard was telling his squadron. "Now what I need you men to do is to find the ponies in question that got trapped in the forest and to bring them back to town safely."

_"Oh no, Fluttershy lives near the forest, I got to go and warn her." _She thought. She watched as the guards quickly moved out to carry on their rescue mission. Spike was sleeping in his bed snoring as he normally did. Twilight decided that maybe now wasn't a good time to wake him up and quickly jotted down a note for him in case he woke up before she got back. "Don't worry spike I'll be back soon." She said softly to the sleeping dragon and quickly ran out to warn her friend.

Fluttershy made her way to her cottage door, and entered.

"Kuro I'm back." She called out.

No answer.

"_That's odd usually he greets me by the door."_ Fluttershy thought to herself. "_And where is angel?" _

"Kuro, Angel!" Fluttershy called out again. Fluttershy ran around her cottage looking frantically for her son and pet, the whole time fearing the worst. After she had looked everywhere in her cottage Fluttershy looked out the window and saw some footprints leading into the Everfree forest. She quickly recognized them as Kuro's and Angel's footprints. Fluttershy quickly put two and two together and…

"_Why did he go and just completely go against what I told him." _Fluttershy quickly regained her composure and went to her door when she heard frantic knocking on her door. Fluttershy opened the door hoping that it was Kuro but quickly frowned when she saw that it wasn't him but Twilight at her door.

"Oh Twilight I am sorry but…" She began.

"I guess you heard what was happening then." Twilight gave a sigh of relief. "Maybe I shouldn't have panicked and came all this way to…" She began.

"But Twilight, Kuro and angel ran off into the forest, and I have to go and make sure they aren't in any danger." Fluttershy interrupted.

"Fluttershy the town guard is going into the forest to make sure that…"

"I told them that because Mina, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Luna went into the forest, and Kuro warned me about the timber wolves and I went to get the town guard and I also told Kuro not to do anything rash and he went against me and did it anyway and somehow angel got involved and…" Fluttershy stated to hyperventilate and Twilight started to panic herself a little bit.

"FLUTTERSHY, CALM DOWN!" Twilight yelled. Fluttershy gave a squeak and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Twilight! I am just worried about angel and my son and I am worried that they may get hurt or worse."

"Look panicking is not going to do them any good, and sitting here worrying about them is not going to get anything fixed." Twilight reassured her friend.

Fluttershy took a deep breath and said. "Ok."

"There now the best we can do is try to find Kuro and angel and try to convince them to come back home." Twilight told Fluttershy. With that being said the two friends made their way into the Everfree forest.


	9. Chapter 9

Kuro made his way deeper into the Everfree forest, trying his best to follow the path of footprints left by the CMC, Mina, and Luna. The howls of timber wolves and the strange chattering of stranger creatures echoed around him. Kuro was starting to wonder why he was doing this in the first place, but each time he would think of Mina; even though he just met her and in a very disastrous manor mind you; but he just felt a strange urge to protect her and to make sure she was all right. Even though what he was doing was crazy, even though he could get hurt or worse, even though he just met her, even though there was a five year age difference between the two of them. To him Mina was like a little sister, and to him he had to do the thing any big brother would do, and protect her.

Suddenly a white blur jumped in front of him. It was none other then angel, the white bunny giving him a look that seemed to say 'Look I know I can't convince you to turn back but at least think about what you are doing.'

"Look angel I know what I am doing is crazy and very life threatening, but I just got to make sure Mina is ok and then I will make my way back home." Kuro told the bunny.

Angel rolled his eyes and gave Kuro another look that seemed to say 'Ok, but allow me to accompany you so you wont hurt yourself.' And so human and bunny made their way deeper into the dark forest, the howls of timber wolves reverberating around them.

Earlier that night the CMC, Mina, and Luna were busy setting up camp.

"I can't wait ta get our camping cutie marks girls." Applebloom told her friends with glee.

"I agree." Mina responded as she put up the tent. The human girl was having a hard time with it when her mother walked up to her and said.

"Please Mina; let me do that for you." Luna's horn glowed as she used her magic to hold the pole in place. Mina smiled at her mother and quickly put the fabric around the pole and soon enough the tent was put into place.

"Applebloom, Scootaloo do you two need help with the fire pit?" Mina asked. Applebloom was busy pushing rocks around a small pit that Scootaloo was digging. Scootaloo quickly popped up, the orange Pegasus filly was covered with dirt.

"Nope we're doing fine here. Why not go and help Sweetie Belle with gathering fire wood."

"You go do that Mina I'll just keep stock of our supplies." Luna said to her daughter.

"Hey Sweetie Belle I'm coming to help ok." Mina called out to the white unicorn filly. Sweetie Belle nodded as she placed a few sticks beside the fire pit. And so the campers continued to prepare their camp unaware of the danger that was quickly approaching them. When they finished with their prep they quickly sat around the campfire and told ghost stories.

"And so they where never heard from again." Luna was finishing up a particularly frightening tale and finished it off with some creepy laughter. She looked around and saw Mina, and the CMC cowering in fear, Luna blushed and quickly said. "Err. It is just a story mind so please don't take it to heart." That seemed to do the trick as the girls seemed to calm down a little. Suddenly they heard the sound of howling coming from deep within the woods. The girls screamed and cowered behind Luna.

"Don't worry girls, the timber wolves won't come near us as long as we have the fire going." Suddenly something burst from the woods the girls screamed some more, and Luna readied herself to fight, her horn glowed as she used her magic to pick up the intruder…and nearly fainted from laughter as she saw that it was none other then Kuro and Angel. Luna quickly composed herself and said.

"Kuro, how dare you burst in on us unannounced and frighten my daughter and her friends."

"Sorry Luna." Kuro apologized. "It is just that I came to make sure that you girls were safe and to warn you about the timber wolves."

"Oi that was our job." Everyone turned to see a small platoon of armed Pegasus' come into the clearing. They gave Kuro a disgruntled look.

"Kuro! Come back home this instant." Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle burst into the clearing as well, the yellow Pegasus mare was giving Kuro the stare. The boy gave a nervous chuckle as Luna placed him gently on Fluttershy's back.

"But…I…" Kuro began.

"No buts mister. You gave me a heart attack back home and I want to let you know that when we get back home you are in serious trouble." Fluttershy scolded him. Angel gave a smirk as this happened. "Don't think your home free as well Angel; you are in just as much trouble as he is for going through with this." The white bunny tried to give Fluttershy a wide eyed cute look but the Pegasus mare gave him the stare as well. Angel smiled sheepishly and quickly climbed onto Twilights back.

"I am deeply sorry about this I promise this won't happen again." Fluttershy quickly apologized to the guardsponies.

"Listen lady you need to keep that thing on a leash." The guardspony said angrily.

"Oi what gives you the right to talk to my mother like that." Kuro snapped back. He quickly jumped off of Fluttershy's back and positioned himself between her and the guard.

"See what I mean that thing needs to be controlled" the guardspony continued.

"Hey what gives you the right to call Kuro a thing." Mina, Luna and Twilight said together.

"Yeah if you think he is a thing then I am a thing to." Mina continued.

"Damn it my men don't need to help such ungrateful wretches."

"Watch your tongue guardspony as you are under me and my sister's pay roll and if I or my sister so wish it, then your days are numbered." Luna was beginning to get annoyed at the situation." Kuro you should've listened to your mother and stayed home. That way we could have avoided this fiasco."

"Sorry…" Both Kuro and the guardspony apologized. Suddenly they heard the howls and growls of timber wolves. A timber wolf suddenly came rushing out of the bush and ran towards Mina.

"MINA!" Luna and Kuro yelled. Kuro started to run towards Mina aid, He suddenly felt a huge urge to protect her welling up inside him and time seemed to slow down. Suddenly everything froze, the timber wolf was hanging in mid pounce, Fluttershy and Twilight had looks of horror frozen on their faces, the CMC, and angel were cowering in fear, Luna was frozen in mid leap, and the guardsponies were frozen in mid gallop as they ran away.

"What?" Kuro looked around and noticed that he wasn't imagining things at all, everything was indeed frozen in time.

"You want to protect her don't you?" A female voice was heard behind him.

"Who are you?" He turned around to see a bipedal figure with a cloak, her hand was glowing with the use of magic, and Kuro noticed a mark that looked like a clock on her hand.

"That is the least of your concerns at the moment is it not." She said.

"Please, help her." Kuro pleaded.

"You can cast magic can't you, do it yourself."

"What I don't understand?"

The figure looked at Kuro and gave a sigh of regret.

"I see…you really have forgotten.?"

"Forgotten what!"

"Look do you want to protect her or not."

Kuro looked at the figure in confusion.

"Can you feel it…inside?" She asked.

"Feel what?"

The figure sighed.

"Maybe this will help." The figure raised her hand and it began to glow. Kuro suddenly felt pain growing in his hand. "It always hurts the first time, don't worry though it is temporary." Kuro's mark on his hand began to glow. "I 'm only bringing it back out for you, so remember no matter what happens is your doing."

Kuro suddenly felt power welling up inside him he raised his hand in reflex. Energy erupted from his hand and it made a beeline towards the figure. The figure merely swatted it aside and giggled.

"See I told you so." The figure giggled some more.

"What was that?" Kuro asked.

"Magic." The figure answered "Solar magic to be precise, every human has an affinity with magic, mine is time magic, and the girl well…I am a bit unsure what her talent is."

Kuro listened intently.

"Just be sure to use it wisely ok, magic can be a very useful tool but if you use it too much well…Let's just hope you never find out." The figure warned.

Kuro nodded.

"Kuro just remember though that you and that girl are not alone in this world." The figure began to disappear. She continued to talk. "There are others like you out there."

"Wait how did you know my name? And what is your name?." Kuro asked.

The figure slowly removed her hood, underneath it was a 10 year old female with silver hair. "Don't stress the details, and my name is Ren if you are wondering." Ren smiled as she said this and disappeared. Suddenly the world around him began to grow brighter and Kuro shielded his eyes.

"Watch your tongue guardspony as you are under me and my sister's pay roll and if I or my sister so wish it, then your days are numbered." Luna was beginning to get annoyed at the situation." Kuro you should've listened to your mother and stayed home. That way we could have avoided this fiasco."

Kuro blinked in confusion "_Didn't this already Happen?"_ he thought.

"Sorry…" The guardspony apologized.

"_Wait this already did happen then…that girl Ren…"_ Kuro felt deep inside him and noticed he still had that feeling of power inside him. Kuro suddenly had a look of realization on his face. "_I'll protect her this time Ren I promise." _He thought to himself.

Suddenly the timber wolf burst from the bush and made a beeline towards Mina.

"MINA!" Luna screamed, but this time Kuro was prepared. He reached deep inside himself and raised his hand he looked at the mark on his hand, and suddenly that sun began to glow on his hand. Energy shot forth and flew towards the timber wolf. The wolf growled in surprise as the energy hit it and it burst into a flaming shower of sparks and burning timber. Everyone just stared at the burning pieces of timber, and then looked at Kuro.

"Kuro did you just…" Twilight said in a shocked voice.

"Bloody hell." The guardspony said.

Fluttershy was just staring, with a look of shock on her face.

"Err… I can explain." Kuro began.

"Wait till we are somewhere safer child." Luna said.

Everyone just continued to stare for a few awkward moments when everyone decided to head somewhere safer.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone was gathered at Fluttershy's cottage; except for the guards who went back to their rounds and the CMC who went home to sleep. Twilight Sparkle, Luna, Mina, Kuro, and Fluttershy were at the living room table cautiously sipping tea.

"So let me get this straight…" Twilight began. "You experienced time being frozen, and met a silver haired girl of the same species as you are; human was it; and she did some sort of spell that gave you magical powers that you already had, and then she reversed time and well…we all know the rest."

"To put it bluntly…yes!" Kuro responded.

"That makes no sense what so ever…" Kuro blushed as Twilight said what she said. "But considering the circumstances, and also what happened recently, I sort of believe you…kind of…maybe…see I am still having trouble wrapping my head around it."

"What ever the circumstances as to how this happened, I am thankful to you Kuro for saving my daughters life and I should be thankful to that silver haired girl; Ren is what you called her right; and we are in your debt." Luna thanked Kuro and gave a small bow to him.

"Uh… will I have powers like that someday?" Mina asked.

"I believe so, but I am unsure what kind of talent you may possess when that day arrives." Kuro answered. "But if that girl is right then maybe what she said was true, maybe there are others like us out there."

"Oh I hope so I mean the fact that you met Ren is proof enouph that there are others of your species out there." Fluttershy said. "But it is kind of sad when you think about it, young humans alone in the world; just looking for others to belong with…I'm sorry…" Fluttershy was trying to hold back tears as she said this.

"Kuro I'm sorry that you and Mina have to be hit with this sudden revelation, but I hope this won't change anything between us." Twilight said.

"Yes it is sad that there are others like me and Mina out there…" Kuro began. "But who is to say that they aren't in the same situation we are in. That is I mean to say that they may not be alone out there, they may have friends out there with them." Fluttershy and Twilight smiled as they heard this.

"Yes that is all and good, but one thing worries me and that is, Kuro can you control you magic?" Luna asked.

"I am not really sure Luna." Kuro answered. "I can feel it and I do know it is there but I am not really sure if I can control it."

"I see, I'll ask my sister then if she has any spare books on the subject that she can lend you and…" Luna turned to Mina. "Maybe you should study up as well just in case."

"I'll do my best mother." Mina told Luna.

"I'll also chip in and see if I can help Kuro learn as well," Twilight added, "But I think this should wait until tomorrow as it is very late and I am sure everyone is tired."

Everyone finished their tea and left to go to sleep. Kuro was getting ready to go to bed, when he heard a knock on his door. Fluttershy entered the room and she had a look of concern on her face.

"Mamashy what's wrong?" Kuro asked.

"Kuro…so you are not unhappy with the fact that it is just you and Mina here in Ponyville?" Fluttershy asked her adopted son.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well from that mysterious girl told you and also the circumstances that happened…"

"Momashy no matter how I feel I will always be happy that I have a loving mother such as you." Kuro reassured her. Fluttershy looked at Kuro and began to cry ash she hugged him.

"I only want what's best for you, and I am worried that you may grow lonely only being surrounded by ponies." Fluttershy said between sobs. "Please promise that if you do decide to leave to find others like you…please promise that you won't forget us…please promise that you won't forget me."

Fluttershy and Kuro continued to embrace each other for a few moments until Fluttershy decided to make her way back to her room. As she was leaving Kuro's room she looked back at him and said. "Good night."

The next day Kuro made his way downstairs for breakfast; Fluttershy was busy cooking flapjacks and was humming to herself as she cooked.

"Smells good, Mamashy." Kuro said to her.

"Remember that you are still grounded because of what you did last night." Fluttershy said as she finished up cooking breakfast. "Just enjoy your meal and good morning."

"Good morning to you to." Kuro responded. And so the two of them started to eat breakfast when there was a knocking on their front door.

"Now who could that be?" Fluttershy said to herself as she went to answer the door. At the door was a grey Pegasus mare with crossed eyes, and bubbles for a cutie mark. She was carrying a mailbag that was filled with packages and letters and she also carried a fairly large package in her mouth. "Oh good morning Derpy." Fluttershy greeted the visually challenged mailmare.

"Good morning…" As Derpy said this, the package she was carrying dropped from her mouth. Fluttershy flinched as it hit the ground with a loud thud. "Err…sorry about that…Here's your mail." And Derpy quickly flew off to finish her deliveries.

Fluttershy looked at the package; it looked like any ordinary package except this one had the royal seal on it, and attached to the package was a letter addressed to her and Kuro. Fluttershy quickly brought it in and placed it on the table.

"I think we got something from the Princess." Fluttershy told Kuro.

"Wow I didn't really think that she would respond this fast." Kuro began. "I mean Luna probably just sent her the letter last night, I was thinking that it would've been a few days at the most."

"Let's open it." Fluttershy said with glee. And with that being said the two opened the package to find a bunch of books a quill and ink pots, and several pieces of parchment as well as a backpack with Kuro's hand mark emblazoned on it. Kuro looked at the backpack and noticed that it had a tag that has Rarities Boutique logo on it.

"Huh…Lets see what the letter says." Kuro quickly snatched the letter off the table and opened it. Inside were three letters, Kuro looked at the first one.

**Dear Fluttershy and son Kuro.**

**It has come to my attention from my sister that Kuro appears to have a certain gift with magic. I would also like to say that I am truly grateful to Kuro for saving my niece Mina from being savaged by a timber wolf. Enclosed in the package are**

**Basic Magical Theory. By, Starswirl the Bearded.**

**A History of Magic. By, Starswirl the Bearded.**

**Equestria: A Magical History. By, Starswirl the Bearded.**

**Magical Affinities: An in depth coverage of magical abilities. By Starswirl the Bearded.**

**The life of Starswirl: a biography of Starswirl the Bearded. By, Starswirl the Bearded.**

**I hope the enclosed volumes are adequate in teaching Kuro what he needs to know about magic also please be advised that Twilight Sparkle has agreed to tutor and test Kuro as need be, and if there is anything more that is needed please feel free to contact either Me, Twilight Sparkle, or my sister Luna and we will be happy to oblige.**

**Sincerely, Princess Celestia.**

Kuro looked at the second letter.

**Dear Kuro.**

**I would like to thank you again for saving my daughters life. If there is anything you may need from me I will be more than happy to oblige.**

** Sincerely, Luna **

**PS: Mina says Hi.**

Finally Kuro looked at the third and final letter.

**Dear Kuro.**

**I hope you enjoy reading those books as It was a pain to find them. Don't bother asking how me and Celestia found them as I still get headaches thinking about where they where, something tells me Pinkie was involved. Oh well at least we found them. Please meet me at around eleven O'clock sharp **

** Sincerely, Twilight Sparkle.**

Fluttershy and Kuro looked at the clock and noticed that it was half passed ten. They both jumped when they noticed this and soon the cottage was in frenzy.

"Uh…Kuro I think we should hurry up and pack." As Fluttershy said this she quickly stuffed the books into the bag with the parchment and quill and ink.

"What am I going to do for lunch." Kuro panicked. Fluttershy quickly pulled out her coin purse and pulled out several gold coins.

"Here this has got to be enough Bits to buy you something at the market." She also quickly grabbed an apple. "Here you can snack on this on your way if you get hungry as well." Kuro quickly stuffed that into his bag and made his way to the door.

"See you after I am done at Twilight's Momashy." Kuro called to his mother as he left.

"Be careful while your out." Fluttershy called back. And with that she shut the door and looked at the half eaten breakfast and sighed.

"This is a lot harder then I thought it was going to be." She said, Angel just looked at her and nodded in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Cookies to anyone who sees the reference I added in this chapter /)^3^(\ also sorry for the amount of lists.**

Kuro was running down the dirt path that led to Ponyville, His footsteps leaving a trail of dust behind him. He quickly brought out the apple and began to eat it as he ran. Rainbow Dash was lazing about on a cloud when she noticed Kuro. She quickly flew beside him to greet him.

"Hey squirt, what's the rush." She said.

"Sorry Rainbow can't talk, I'm late." Kuro responded.

"Late?"

"Yes, For a very important date." And with that he quickly left.

"Huh wonder what's happening." Rainbow Dash shrugged as she said this and quickly went back to her napping spot.

Kuro quickly crossed the bridge that was leading into Ponyville and nearly crashed into one of the town guard.

"Oi Watch it." The guardspony yelled.

"Sorry." Kuro quickly apologized.

Kuro quickly finished his apple and threw the core into a passing trash cart.

"Thank you." Kuro quickly thanked the surprised pony who was pulling the cart. The pony just rolled her eyes and continued to pull the cart.

"Spike what time is it?" Twilight asked her assistant. The young purple dragon quickly pulled out a watch and looked at the time.

"It is ten to eleven." He answered. "Uh Twilight aren't you taking this a bit too seriously, I mean it is his first day."

"Spike I have every reason to be stressed." She responded to her assistant. " After all this is magic we are talking about. Something that is very useful but also very dangerous if misused."

"Look I am not saying that magic isn't a very strict study that requires a lot mental focus to even pull off something simple, All I am saying is that the best we can do is not stress Kuro out."

"I know Spike, it is just that I am very stressed with the fact that I have to teach someone the laws of magic, and I myself haven't quite finished my own studies of them myself." Twilight gave a sigh as she said this. The two continued to wait for a few more minutes.

"Spike what time is it?"

Spike gave a groan of annoyance and face palmed.

"Look Twilight you already asked me this five minutes ago." Spike said this as he walked towards the front door to show Twilight that Kuro was still not there. He slowly reached for the knob. " and further more I really don't…oof." The door suddenly flew open and Spike flew into a pile of books. Twilight flinched as she saw this, and the purple dragon was dazed as he lay in the pile.

Kuro stood in the doorway panting for breath.

"Did…I…Make…It." He said between breaths.

Twilight walked towards her dazed assistant, and looked at his watch.

"Five minutes early to be exact." She said.

Kuro took a deep breath and quickly regained his composure. He looked at Spike who was still passed out in the pile of books.

"Is he going to be all right?"

Twilight rolled her eyes and sighed. _"Yep just your average day in Ponyville." _She thought. " Lets get started with your studies then." She said. And so Kuro began his study of magic under the ever watchful eye of his teacher Twilight Sparkle.

'Magic…" Twilight began. " Is a very powerful tool used by creatures that are able to control it. Examples of this are dragon fire, and the way a phoenix uses fire to rejuvenate itself. Unicorns ; and most recently discovered humans; are able to use more complex forms of magic." Kuro quickly jotted down notes as he heard this.

"Examples of this are the creation of certain defensive magical barriers, and offensive magical attacks. But keep in mind that not every unicorn; and human; is proficient in every form of magic, the only exception to the rule is Celestia, Starswirl the Bearded, and myself, mainly because our talents are in every from of magic and not just one." Kuro looked at Twilight in wonderment.

"But don't let that fool you into thinking that we are all powerful and all that, even the Princesses and myself have our limits. I will give you a warning though if you go beyond your magical limits there can be consequences, again examples of this are prolonged headaches, magically induced coma's and in worst case scenarios death." Twilight paused to give Kuro the chance to write this down. Kuro finished writing this down and raised his hand.

"If magic is this dangerous then why use it?" Kuro asked.

"Good question." Twilight answered. "If magic is so dangerous then how is it that we survived to continue using magic. The answer is this. Magic has it's own laws, and the fact that these laws are strictly followed is what insures our continued survival with the use of magic."

"Then what are these laws?"

"Another good question. Be sure to write this down for future reference." Twilight took out a book and cleared her throat. " The rules of magic are as follows.

**Never **go beyond your limits.

Magic shall not be used to raise the dead.

Magic should only be used as a final solution when all else has failed._"_

Kuro quickly jotted those three rules down.

"Now there are several affinities of magic and they are as follows.

Solar Magic

Lunar Magic

Time Magic

Illusion Magic

Shield Magic

Elemental Magic

Now mastery of even a single affinity will take years of study, thus that is why the Princesses are so powerful with their magic mainly because the probably have several thousand years of study under their belt." Twilight continued. " From what we have discovered recently; after all it was last night; you seem to have an affinity with Solar Magic, as can be evidenced by the mark on your hand." As Twilight said this Kuro looked at the mark on his hand., it did indeed look like the sun.

"Where does magic come from?" Kuro asked

"Well…" Twilight paused as she said this. Where did magic come from? "Well for lack of a better explanation no one really knows where magic originally comes from, some may say that it comes the planet while others say that it comes from the individual. Even Starswirl the Bearded never really knew where magic came from. But I can bet that whoever does discover the origins of magic may very well become famous." Twilight said the last sentence with a twinkle of curiosity in her eye.

So Twilight continued to teach Kuro the fundamentals of magic when she suddenly realized the time.

"Oh my, is it really getting late. Well for homework I would like you to study the first few chapters of Magical Affinities, and to read the chapter on Solar Magic." Twilight concluded. "and tomorrow I would like to see how well you can control your magic so be sure to come her at around eleven am sharp tomorrow."

With that being said Kuro neatly packed away his books and partchment, and made his way out the door. He looked at Spike who was busy nursing a big bump on his head.

"Err…Sorry about this morning Spike." Kuro apologized to the young purple dragon.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I have scales after all." Spike patted his head and winced when he accidentally hit his bump. With that Kuro made his way home.

Fluttershy was busy making dinner when Kuro entered the cottage.

"Smells good Momashy, what is it?" Kuro asked.

"Never you mind, get upstairs and do your homework you are still grounded after all." Fluttershy said as she shook the spoon at Kuro. Kuro blushed and made his way upstairs to his room to study.

Kuro quickly placed his bag on his bed and took out some partchment his quill an inkpot, and his copy of Magical Affinities and placed it on his desk. Kuro read the first few chapters and made sure to jot notes down as he read. He then quickly flipped to the chapter about Solar Magic and began to read.

"Solar Magic is quite possibly the harder of the Magical affinities to master." He read. "As it is usually hardest to cast, mainly because Solar Magic gets it's power from the sun, and is usually most strongest mid day when the sun is at it's highest. In all of history there was only one true master of Solar Magic and that was our beloved solar Princess's great great great great grandmother who was alive several millennia ago. Unfortunately not much is known about our beloved Princess's lineage as many of the documents were lost in a great cataclysm that happened long ago." Wait cataclysm, Kuro reread the paragraph again. What happened, Kuro quickly took out his copy of Equestria: A Magical History and quickly flipped through it.

He couldn't find any mention of this cataclysm inside. He quickly made a note of this so he could ask Twilight when he saw again tomorrow. Somehow the mention of that one word triggered something in Kuro. His head began to hurt and suddenly everything went white.

"_This is madness why are you trying to invoke the forbidden magic." A male voice said with alarm._

_ "You of all people should know why I have to Seto." A regal sounding female voice said. "After all it is the only way we can stop the shadows from taking over, or do you want the planet that your son Kuro to live on be one of hardship and suffering._

_ "No Arial it is not worth this, not worth the very risk of destroying our planet our very home" Seto said._

_ "Yes but it is only a risk, there is still a chance that it our planet will survive for future generations of ponies and humans." Arial said._

_ "Sir they are coming through the door." Another male voice called out._

_ "Damn it I thought we would have more time to evacuate everyone." Seto said_

_ "There is still time." Arial said._

_ "I guess it is unavoidable then, Kuro please remember this me and your mother only want what is best for you, even though we may die when we cast this godforsaken spell you and the future generations may survive so please remember that we…"_

_ "Sir their breaking through…"_

_ "Arial quickly cast the spell, Kuro…"_

"Kuro…Kuro…Kuro are you ok." Fluttershy was shaking Kuro awake. Kuro groggily got up, tears where welling up in his eyes and his head was throbbing. What was it that he just saw and heard.

"Oh thank Celestia you are all right." Fluttershy quickly hugged Kuro. His tears continued to fall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear Princess Celestia**

**It has come to my attention that my student Kuro has found a rather enlightening thing in the book **

**(Magical Affinities: An in depth coverage of magical abilities. By Starswirl the Bearded, Co Authored By Princess Celestia.)**

**The text in question is in the first paragraph of the chapter on Solar Magic, and is as follows: **

**In all of history there was only one true master of Solar Magic and that was our beloved solar Princess's great great great great grandmother who was alive several millennia ago. Unfortunately not much is known about our beloved Princess's lineage as many of the documents were lost in a great cataclysm that happened long ago.**

**Upon discovery of this passage, my student suddenly had a vision of something that has happened to him a long time ago, and is very distressed about it. Now he wants to leave home and search the land of Equestria for others of his species. I am deeply worried as this might turn into another fiasco like when Spike decided to do the same. I have tried in vain to convince him to stay and finish his studies, but he is very adamant about leaving. I would like to request some advice in a situation like this, as I am at my wits end.**

**Your faithful student,**

**Twilight Sparkle**

**Dear Twilight Sparkle.**

**This is very troubling news indeed, even though I was aware of the cataclysm I don't really know the details as to what has happened. Mainly because many of the records at that particular moment in time seemed to have disappeared when my mother was in power. I apologize for any distress that may have befallen your student. As for any advice, I strongly recommend he stay where he is, at least until he finishes his studies, and that he keep a journal of any 'visions' he has I will keep you informed if I get any news of his kind turning up in Equestria.**

**Yours truly, Princess Celestia.**

**-Five Years Later-**

**Dear Twilight Sparkle**

**I am writing to inform you that an archeological party that I have dispatched to investigate some ruins in the Far East, have come upon a peculiar sight. They seemed to have found a small village of humans and ponies living near the ruins, when questioned they seemed to have no idea as to how they got there in the first place. They told us that one day they just happened to wake up in that general area and decided to colonize the surrounding area with the local pony populace. As I am writing to tell you this wonderful news, the locales are trying their best to cooperate with the archeologists, and I was wondering if you and Kuro would like to accompany me, my sister Luna, and her Daughter Mina on a royal visit. I am sure Kuro will appreciate the fact that he and Mina are not alone and hopefully we may all learn something about our history as the archeologists excavate the ruins.**

**Yours truly, Princess Celestia.**

**Hey Kuro we aren't alone after all**

**-Mina**

**Dear Princess Celestia**

**Kuro is overjoyed with this news, after all these years he can finally see members of his own kind. We would love to take you up on your offer. Is it ok if my friends tag along?**

**Your faithful student**

**Twilight Sparkle**

**I got the message Mina, I am so glad to finally see members of my own kind after all these years.**

**- Kuro**

"Kuro are you ready, everyone is waiting for you." Fluttershy called to her son Kuro.

"Just a sec Mamashy I just got to finish packing my toothbrush." Kuro called back. Kuro was now a lad of Fifteen years, he had a little bit of stubble growing on his face, and his red hair was still in its messy spiky condition. He was wearing an arrange vest, that covered all but the front of a black t-shirt he was wearing. The shirt itself had the same mark as his hand, and he wore a matching blue jean shorts that went down to his knees, and he also had on a decorative belt that had a golden sun in the middle. He also wore a headband that had a metal plate on it that had a symbol of the sun on it. He mostly wore it to hide and protect the scar on his head that he had since he was a child.

He quickly picked up a book that had a symbol of a sun on it. This book was his journal; in it he kept his feelings, and his visions. He never liked to leave home without it as his visions always came at the most in opportune times. He quickly grabbed his luggage; and backpack as this was also a learning trip, and made his way downstairs.

"Did you remember to pack any toiletries?" Fluttershy asked. The yellow Pegasus mare was wearing some heavy looking saddlebags.

"Yes I remembered." Kuro looked at what Fluttershy was carrying, she seemed to be struggling with the weight, and for some odd reason they were wiggling. He quickly walked up to Fluttershy and the shy Pegasus mare gave him a sheepish smile.

Kuro opened up the bags, and a flurry of bunnies, mice, and birds flew out of the bags.

"Eh heh heh heh, how did they get in there?" Fluttershy started to blush.

"How did they get there in deed." Kuro laughed heartily as he said this. Fluttershy laughed with him, and went to repack her bags. She finally came out of her room her bags looking a lot lighter now.

"No animals this time?" Kuro joked.

"Nope and I can prove it." Fluttershy quickly opened her bag, and sure enough there were no animals in it..

"Honestly sometimes I wonder which one of us is the parent and which one is the child." Kuro joked again with his mother. "Well then lets get going the others are waiting for us at the station." And with that they went to meet the others.

"KURO YOU'RE HERE" Pinkie Pie tackled Kuro as he made his way to the station with his mother. Fluttershy flinched at the sound of the thud.

"Hey hold ya horses there Pinkie leave some for tha rest of us." Applejack tried her best to pry Pinkie off of Kuro.

"You should have heard her while we were waiting, she was like 'What if he forgot us' and ' I don't want him to forget us'. " Mina giggled as she said this. The human girl was now ten years old, she wore a very beautiful black gown, and had a large locket on that had the insignia of the moon on it. She still didn't have her mark though, even though her friends already managed to find theirs. They still tried to help her discover her talent; even if the results were sometimes disastrous. "Oh that reminds me, Rarity has made something for you."

"Oh really!" Kuro quickly pried Pinkie off of him, the ecstatic pink pony gave him a wounded look and then resumed to her cherry antics. He walked over to Rarity with a warm smile on his face.

"Oh well it is not much really…" Rarity blushed as she said this. "Just a little something to remind you of home if you do decide to stay at the village we are going to." She quickly pulled out a large locket. It had an insignia of the sun emblazoned on it. Kuro opened it, inside was a picture of the mane six, Kuro, Mina and Luna. He also noticed something like a compass inside, but instead of a needle pointing to the north and south there were eight shorter needles each one a different color. Each color was, Cyan, White, Yellow, Lavender, Pink, Orange, Dark blue, and Black, they all surrounded a red jewel that was in the center. The needles pointed at everyone present except Kuro.

"Is…Is this enchanted?" Kuro asked.

"It's so that you can always find us no matter where we are." Twilight said. "See each of the needles of the compass is pointing to each and everyone of us."

"Yeah squirt, this thing can even keep up with me." Rainbow Dash bragged.

"But this is high level magic, how in the world did you do this?"

"Well I helped." Luna interjected. "And it wasn't easy, I still get migraines just thinking about the raw magical power needed to enchant the blasted thing." As she said this Luna rubbed her head as a migraine started.

"It…it means a lot to me, Thank you everyone, I'll cherish it forever." Kuro put the enchanted compass around his neck.

"Am I interrupting anything." A gentle female voice was heard. Everyone turned around to see a pure white Alicorn mare, her shimmering rainbow mane seemed to move on its own accord as if it was made of magic. She had a large shining golden sun as a cutie mark. Kuro seemed to gawk at the sheer busty and grace that was emanating from her, but she also gave off an intimidating air as well.

"Quit gawking, that's my sister your staring at." Luna told Kuro. Kuro quickly blushed and began to bow.

"No need for that, today we meet as equals, and I should be the one bowing as there hasn't been another Solar Mage; besides myself; in Equestria for millennia." Celestia said with a smile. "Also I am curious to know your culture as I myself thought you, Mina, and that mysterious girl Ren, were the only humans in Equestria."

"Yes. I thought we were the only ones to." Kuro responded.

"That reminds did you ever get into contact with that girl." Celestia asked.

"I am sorry your highness, but she disappeared just as suddenly as she appeared to me on that night five years ago. But if I ever run into her again, I'll be sure to thank her for he both of us, as I owe her for helping me rediscover a tiny bit of my past."

"So you still getting those visions?"

"Not as often but for the most part I don't think they can help me much in remembering anything as they are always in a blur."

"I see" Celestia looked a little disappointed as she heard this. "But if you do remember anything please let me know."

Kuro was confused as to why she was prying into his business, what would she want with the knowledge of his past. His train of thought was quickly interrupted by the train whistle.

"All aboard for the Eastern Provinces. Mind your step and lets keep this orderly." The conductor called.

Everyone quickly pulled out their train tickets and made their way on bored, and soon enough the train made it's way to the Eastern Provinces.


	13. Chapter 13

**(Authors note: the name of the town is pronounced Fal-len-hall hope this helps and special thanks to my friend Mary for helping me with the town name)**

Princess Celestia watched the scenery as it flew by the train. The Solar Princess was busy thinking about all the events that have happened in the past five years. She remembered the magical storm that hit her kingdom, discovered her sister had been raising an adorable new creature, and discovered another creature that was now her student's student, and now there was a colony of them. She was looking forward to seeing them, as they proven to be very cooperative and actually welcoming of the ponies, so in her eyes these creatures posed no threat, why was she worried then.

Could it be that they have the innate ability to cast magic, or their mysterious appearance in her lands. Would they be afraid of her or would they welcome her as they did the archeological team she sent to investigate the ruins. And that young one, the one named Kuro, the one who has the ability to cast solar magic, the one who shows just as much promise as her student Twilight.

What is his past, she hoped to find out; not only because he may be the key to Equestria's very past, the very past that was lost millennium ago; but also because that very past might destroy Equestria, and she wanted to find out as soon as possible. True that might mean taking advantage of a young man; and coincidentally his entire race; as a means to an end. But she was protecting her kingdom right…

No, in all honesty this was killing her on the inside; she couldn't bring herself to betray the trust of an entire people due to selfish reasons. She sighed sadly to herself as she pondered this.

"Just what should I do? " She asked herself. Suddenly the door to her private car opened. In walked her sister Luna and that strange yet adorable creature Mina.

"Hi Auntie Celestia." Mina greeted her as she walked inside. Celestia couldn't help but smile as she heard Auntie used in the same sentence as her name, yes being an aunt was great experience, her plans could wait, right now she needed to give her adopted niece some attention.

Kuro was busy thinking about the questions Celestia had asked him. Why does she want to know these things? In the car he was in his mother Fluttershy, and her friends Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Applejack were sitting with him.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were busy hoof wrestling, Rarity was busy seeing of the curtains matched the car's wallpaper, Twilight was busy reading a book, Pinkie was busy being Pinkie Pie, and his mother Fluttershy was trying to wipe a bit of dirt off of him. Fluttershy soon noticed that her son was worried.

"Kuro you really don't have to worry about what the Princess asked you, she could've just have been trying to have a friendly conversation with you." She told her worrying son.

"I know that she could've been trying to be friendly, but what would she gain from what I see in my dreams; and at those inopportune times." Kuro responded. Fluttershy looked at him with worry

"Kuro… You know I don't like it when you get all moody like this."

Kuro looked back at his mother, and continued to ponder. Fluttershy rolled her eyes and called her friend Pinkie over to cheer Kuro up.

"How's it going grumpyguss?" Pinkie asked Kuro. He looked at the pink pony's face and nearly bowled over form laughter. Pinkie was wearing her trademark gag moustache and glasses combo.

"Now you made me forget why I was so moody" He said in between bouts of laughter.

"Looks like my job here is done." Pinkie Pie quickly put the gag toy away.

"I wonder what it is like at the colony." Kuro asked his mother.

"I'm not sure really." Fluttershy answered. "But I wonder what kind of animals are there."

"How about you Twilight? What do you think the colony is like?" Kuro asked his teacher. She quickly closed her book and thought about the answer very carefully.

"Well I am interested as to what the ruins by the colony hold; after all they could hold the secrets of our history in their depths." She answered.

"I was thinking the same thing, maybe I can find out about my past at the colony. What about you guys. What would you like to find at the colony?" Kuro asked the rest of the ponies in the car.

"New ponies and people to meet." Pinkie Pie called out with glee.

"Farmland, they may need a farm to produce food to feed themselves." Applejack answered.

"I wonder what kind of fashions they have their, true they may not have any as they probably just made the colony recently…Oh maybe I could…." Rarity started to outline plans to build a boutique at the colony.

"What about your Rainbow, what do you hope to find at the colony?" Everyone turned to the cyan colored Pegasus.

"Uh…to be brutally honest, I have no idea as to what I might find at the colony." Suddenly the car erupted into activity, as Rainbow Dash's friends started to make suggestions as to what she may find.

As the train made it's way down the track at night, ever closer to it's destination, the occupants never noticed that their means of travel was being observed. A 15 year old silver haired girl watched and smiled as the train made it's way to the Eastern Continent.

"It has begun…" Ren said to herself. "Will he redeem this world, or will he fail."

She stared at the night sky, and cried silently to herself.

"Please do not fail." And so she slowed down the train with her time magic, and snuck aboard.

The coming days were long, as Kuro, Mina, and Ren waited for the train to reach it's destination. Then one day the train made it's way into the station, and everyone made their way onto the newly built platform; Ren on the other hand snuck away unnoticed. Kuro, Mina, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Luna, and Celestia stared at the newly founded colony.

Humans in patchwork clothing, and ponies of every kind, were working together to build houses, and to develop farmland. Pony traders would drag carts of foods and other goods off the train, while the humans would help them set up shop and to barter with them. Pony and human children played in the streets while their mothers kept a close eye on them, and Human and pony guards with basic weaponry would guard the streets and make sure the local populace was safe. Hunters would come in with meats and fruits gathered from the forest to help feed the local populace; Fluttershy shed a quite prayer to the animals who gave their lives to keep the colony fed and dressed for she know that humans were omnivores as she had fed fish to her son Kuro to keep him form getting sick form malnutrition. It was surly a great colony to behold.

Beside the colony where a bunch of tents, where the archeologists had set up base, and within those tents where scientists and geologists looking at the artifacts brought up from the ruins. The ruins themselves were a sight to behold as well, crumbling columns, and a large derelict building, that could have sufficed as a grand church, or castle stood in the very center. Some of the scientists where busy looking at the large doors, which seemed to glow with an odd unearthly glow, perhaps remnants of some ancient seal, just begging to be opened so that it could yield its secrets to the world.

A large well tanned and long brown haired muscled man, wearing wolf skin and tribal markings of the sun on his face, and a flaming sword as his hand mark approached the group of ten, and bowed down to Celestia.

"It is an honor to meet the ruler of the people who opened their arms to my people and helped us survive this land." He said. "I am the mayor; by unanimous choice mind you, and if the people so decide I may step down and allow another to replace me; and I humbly greet you to our village that goes by the name of FallehnHel. My name is Erdrick if you are wondering." Erdrick held out his hand in greeting as he finished.

Celestia placed her hoof in his hand and shook it. "It is an honor to meet you Erdrick, and I hope both our species can continue to prosper for many years to come." Erdrick gave a hearty good natured laugh as he heard this.

"I noticed you came with others. May you introduce me to them?"

"Certainly." Celestia pointed towards Luna and Mina. "This is my sister Luna and my niece Mina." Mina gave a small curtsy and Luna held out her hoof in greeting.

"Charmed." Luna said as Erdrick shook her hand. The mayor of FallehnHel then bowed towards Mina, when he noticed that she didn't have a hand mark. "I see you haven't discovered your innate talent yet, maybe you will find it here in FallehnHel, little one."

Mina's eyes lit up as she heard this. "I'm going to explore mom, is that ok?" Mina looked expectantly at her mother.

"I shall come with you, as I am interested in seeing what this village can offer." And with that Mina and Luna took off.

Celestia then pointed towards Twilight Sparkle and her friends.

"And this is my student Twilight Sparkle, her friends Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie…" At the mention of her name, Pinkie Pie quickly shook the hand of Erdrick.

"HI MY NAME IS PINKIE PIE AND…" Erdrick held his hand up to quite Pinkie Pie and gave another hearty laugh.

"Such pep…I am pleased to meet you and your friends Pinkie Pie."

"And this is my students' student Kuro." Celestia finished, her hoof now pointing at Kuro. Erdrick looked at Kuro's hand mark.

"So we have another Solar Mage." He said to himself. Erdrick then started his greeting. "Welcome lad, to FallehnHel." He shook Kuro's hand. As Erdrick finished greeting the rest, he went back to the village to greet the traders who had just arrived.

Kuro and the others; except Celestia who went off to conduct some royal business; made their way to a large tavern named Ariella's Tavern. They were greeted by the barmaid Ariella, a twenty year old human, who wore a red barmaid's outfit, and had long red hair; her hand mark was a water droplet. Twilight pulled a large bag of Bits out of her saddle bag, and reserved rooms for herself, her student, and her friends.

"Thank you for your patronage, Supper is at five o'clock sharp and ends at seven, breakfast starts at first daylight and ends when lunch starts at noon." Ariella continued to list the house rules and showed them were their rooms were. Twilight ended up bunking with her student Kuro, his mother Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash had a room for themselves as well.

Kuro quickly unpacked and got settled in, as did the others. Twilight walked up to Kuro and started to talk to him.

"We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow so we will be up at first daylight to investigate the ruins." Twilight told Kuro.

"Understood, I guess I should pack it in early then." Kuro said to Twilight. And with that Kuro and Twilight stayed at the tavern and rested, while the others went to explore the town and its vendors. Their adventures in FallehnHel would begin first thing in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**(Authors note: Yeah I changed the title. I wasn't too happy with the old title so I changed it to better reflect what I was originally going for in the story. Also I am working on another story as I write this one. Also I am aware of the changes made in cannon as of season 3, so this story won't be cannon.)**

Kuro woke up to the smell of eggs and hash browns being cooked. His stomach growled to let him know that he must get some breakfast in him soon for the busy day ahead. Kuro quickly got dressed, and grabbed his backpack and soon he made his way downstairs to the tavern. The tavern itself was busy this very morning as ponies and humans who had rented lodgings for the previous night were busy having their breakfasts and preparing for the day ahead.

His mother Fluttershy, and his teacher where busy eating some hot breakfast oatmeal, and on their table was a dish that was ready for Kuro. It contained some eggs, toast, and some hash browns. Kuro and Twilight were both nervous as to what may happen in the day, and Fluttershy decided to break the tension by starting a conversation.

"So...uh... what are you doing today?." She asked.

"Well today I thought that Kuro and I, could look at that seal in the middle of the ruins. It might actually make a good lessen on Shield Magic." Suddenly a mailpony came running into the inn.

"Is there a..." The mailpony looked at a sheet of paper. "A Kuro in here."

Kuro looked up from his meal when he heard his name being called.

"Uh yes that would be me." He responded.

"I got something from mayor Erdrick." The mailpony quickly pulled out a large two handed claymore. The blade itself was dull and made of a silver material and the hilt itself looked like a dragons head opened up, and at the end of the hilt was an emblem of a sun on it. The sheath itself was made from a thick scaly material and could fit onto a persons back.

Everyone just stared with their mouths agape. Twilight accidentally dropped her spoon on the floor as she stared. The mailpony heaved the large sword up with some difficulty onto the table. The table itself gave a resounding THUD as the sword was placed onto it. The mailpony quickly pulled out a letter from his bag and placed it on top of the sword.

"Have a nice day." And with that the mailpony quickly resumed his rounds.

"Oh my..." Fluttershy just stared at the sword on the table. "Guess we got to thank the mayor for this." Fluttershy then looked at the letter and saw that it was addressed to Kuro. Kuro quickly snatched up the letter and read it.

**Dear, Kuro**

** I hope you like the little welcoming gift. The blacksmith worked tirelessly all night to make it and I sincerely hope that it is to your liking. If you want to learn how to use it feel free to stop by my place and I will be glad to teach you a few lessons in swordplay. I have a map of the town enclosed feel free to use it if you ever get lost.**

** From, Erdrick.**

Kuro looked at Twilight expectantly. She gave a sigh and said.

"OK you can go see the mayor if you want, but I expect you to read up on Shield Spells tonight." And with that being said Kuro quickly finished his breakfast and gave his mother and teacher a goodbye.

"Uh wait Kuro you might want to take a few bits." Fluttershy grabbed a few bits from her change purse. "Just in case you get hungry."

"Thanks." Kuro thanked his mother and put the bits in his coin bag. With that done he quickly ran out to meet Erdrick bout lessons in swordplay.

"Well I got to go now as well." Twilight told Fluttershy. "I have to meet the archeologists at the sealed gate."

"Oh...Good luck with that then." Fluttershy responded. And so Twilight finished her food and stepped out to meet up with the group of archeologists at the sealed gate.

Erdrick was busy sharpening his blade with a whetstone. The whetstone made scraping noises as it was pressed against the blade and scraped against the blade of a large broadsword. The blade itself was made from a silvery metal and the hilt was adorned with an emblem of a flame. Erdrick sighed as he sharpened his blade, All he could remember was waking up in this strange world with nothing but this sword an a group of people who where just as confused as he was.

He was hoping those archeologists would discover something about his peoples past, and he was glad that the ruler of these lands was willing to help his people, but something told him that Celestia was looking for something as well. He quickly put that last thought to the back of his mind, after all as long as it won't harm his village then he would let her search for whatever she wanted.

He then started to think about Kuro. That lad must be pretty lonely growing up with only one other human for company. Hopefully the lad would take him up on his offer, after all Erdrick himself never really had a child or even a wife, and he was looking forward to Kuro taking over running the village when he was unable to.

Suddenly he heard a knocking on his door. Erdrick stopped what he was doing and quickly walked over to the door. Kuro was standing out on his doorstep wearing the sword he sent him.

"Come on in lad." Erdrick let the young fifteen year old into his home. He offered Kuro some coffee, which he quickly accepted. "Now then let us begin the lessons." Erdrick said after a few minutes had passed. And so Kuro spent the day training with Erdrick.

Twilight made her way through the village of FallehnHel. She looked around at the traders selling their wares to the citizens of the colony, when something caught her eye. It was a trader selling books. She quickly walked up to the Unicorn stallion at the stall. She looked at all the books, many of them were old looking spell books, but others were old looking history books as well. She found an old one that was covered with a bit of bronze. The bronze emblem on it was in the shape of a large crystal that was inside a sun.

"I see that this old book has caught your eye madam." The merchant said to Twilight. "This book was found near the ruins, and is considered priceless."

"How much." Twilight asked.

"Three hundred bits." The merchant said.

"One hundred and fifty bits." Twilight haggled.

"Two hundred." The merchant responded.

"One hundred and sixty."

"You drive a hard bargain miss." The merchant said. "One hundred and seventy five bits no more no less."

"Deal." Twilight agreed to pay. And soon she had in her possession a book from the ruins.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The merchant bowed and resumed his post.

Twilight started to read the book as she walked the streets. Suddenly she banged into a cloaked human female and accidentally dropped her book.

"Oh I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. The human bent over to help pick up the book, when Twilight noticed the figure had silver hair. She put two and two together and she remembered what Kuro had told her about Ren.

Ren saw Twilight starring at her, and she quickly pulled her cloak over her head and made her way quickly towards an alleyway.

"No wait..." Twilight began, but she soon lost track of Ren. Twilight gave a sigh of irritation and soon resumed walking to the archeologist's camp. Soon Twilight Sparkle made her way into the entrance of the archeologists camp. The camp itself was full of activity, as the Archeologists studied relics, and explored the ruins. Every so often a group of humans would come carrying food or tools for the archeologists, and there were a few humans helping with the excavations as well. She noticed there was a lot of activity around the centre of the camp and soon made her way to investigate.

As she got closer she noticed the item that was holding everyone's interest. It looked like a sharp triangular piece of metal that was stuck inside the earth. The archeologists and the humans around the artifact were currently trying to dig it out. Twilight wondered what sort of artifact they would find. Suddenly her train of thought was interrupted by someone calling her name.

"Miss Sparkle I presume." An earth pony stallion asked her. He was a light shade of brown, and had on a fedora hat as well as the standard archeologist suit on. His cutie mark was in the shape of a hand broom.

"Oh Miss Sparkle is my mothers name." Twilight blushed. "You can call me Twilight Sparkle if you want."

"All right then Twilight Sparkle, you may call me Glyph Spotfinder." Glyph told Twilight. "Now allow me to show you around the camp and maybe show you what we are finding as well." Ans so Twilight Sparkle went deeper into the camp with Glyph Spotfinder.


End file.
